


Hermitcraft Oneshots

by WelshKitsune



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, F/F, F/M, F/M/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Polyhermits - Freeform, Samgladiator - Freeform, The hermits are likely OOC, Winged Grian, f/f - Freeform, hanahaki, idk how to tag, im new at this, m/m - Freeform, yhs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshKitsune/pseuds/WelshKitsune
Summary: Hiya lovelies,Welsh here,i would like to welcome yall to my hermitcraft oneshot bookthis is basically a oneshot book,were im experimenting with my writing ,and were i try to write for hermitcraft
Relationships: Bdubs/Doc, Charles | Grian & Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar, Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef, Etho/Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Ethoslab/Grian, Ethoslab/TangoTek, Grian&Etho, Grian/Evil Xisuma, Grian/Ex, Grian/Ex/Hels, Grian/Helsknight, Grian/Mumbo, Grian/Stress/Iskall, Jevin/Welsknight, Keralis/Bdubs, Rendoc, Renthedog/Docm77, scarian
Comments: 98
Kudos: 257
Collections: hermitcraft





	1. Requests!!

Hey lovelies,Welsh here and id like to welcome you all to my hermitcraft oneshot book  
and would like to welcome you to my request page,im finally writing for hermitcraft,after a long while of not writing for hermitcraft,because i didnt really know what to do  
now  
Things i will not write in this book  
-Nsfw/smut  
-I Will not write for irl people only their minecraft personas!!! thats the main stuff i wont write 

i will write  
\- fluff  
-Angst  
-fluff/Angst  
-any ship really xD

anywho lovelies,this is the place you can leave request,of course it will take me awhile to update,i normally take a day or two to write,depending on how long the oneshot will be  
i hope ya lovelies have an amazing day/afternoon/night  
<3


	2. Day In (Jevin/Wels)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hello there lovelies!Welsh or Wels here,and here is finally a long waited oneshot! I've finally done it,i finally had enough courage to write,this mainly took a couple hours to do,because i am packing,in a couple of weeks ,i will be moving to france ,so yeah,please let me know what yall think!criticism is welcome,especially because i decided to do a different writing style ,from what i normally do,so criticise away!
> 
> Ship:jevin x Wels 
> 
> This is absolute fluff,also an established relationship!  
> Sorry if Wels and Jevin are oc,this is my first time writing for hermitcraft,plus i have yet to watch jevins videos xD,i getting through watching all the hermits vids,now hope ya lovelies have a fabulous day//afternoon//night)

Wels awoke to a slight shift beside him,his eyes fluttering open and groaning,looking beside him the knight smiled lovingly to himself as he looked to the man or well slime that lay next to him,sleeping peacefully.  
It has been a couple of weeks now since Wels officially came back to the hermitcraft server,after taking a long break from the server and he was happy to be back,happy to see his old friends again and spend time with them,he was especially to see his lover again,to see Jevin,the first couple of weeks Jevin and Wels,didn't really spend,much time together,they just didn't have enough time,with Wels getting started up in the new after been gone for so long but after some time and working with each others schedules ,they managed to finally spend time together,what has lead to this,after a picnic and a movie night ,the two made it to Wels bed and cuddled up together,spent time staying up late ,Jevin telling Wels what he missed and the Knight telling the slime what he saw and did on his exploration ,what he did when he was away.  
His Smile grew thinking back to last night,shaking the thoughts away.the knight stood up from his bed ,giving the sleeping slime one last loving glance before he made his way to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.  
Afterwards he made his way downstairs ,leaving Jevin in the bedroom asleep and he made his way into the kitchen,the two had nothing planned for today and Wels wanted to surprise his love,by making him breakfast in bed.  
A couple of minutes into making breakfast,Wels felt arms incircle his waist,at first Wels tenses up before he hears a familiar voice spoke into his ear  
“Wels? What are you doing?” Jevin asked laying his head on Wels`head,looking down to see what he is doing,Wels smiles  
“Well i was ,going to make you some breakfast in bed,but since you've woken up,it seems that plan goes out the window” the Knight responds with a slight chuckle,Jevin chuckles too before it getting cut off with a yawn,Wels turns around forgetting about cooking and incircles his own arms around jevins waist,hugging him close ,before picking the taller up,making the slime yelp in response,Wels walks into the dinning room ,carrying Jevin,he walks with him before dumping the slime gently into the dining room chair “what was that for?”Jevin questioned the Knight,and Wels just smiled before responding  
“Well you seemed tired,so i carried you here instead of walking”  
Jevin smiles slightly before shaking his head  
“ Well i should get the breakfast” Wels said smiling back before he left ,he kissed the top of Jevins head,making the slime blush a deep aqua blue in response,chuckling to himself Wels walked back into the kitchen,grabbing two plates putting the food on both plates.  
Wels walked back into the dining room,placing both plates on the table,and he took a seat in front of Jevin.  
As they ate,they had a conversation,just about builds and more things Wels had missed whilst he was gone,once they had finished Wels grabbed both plates,and started washing the dirty plates,once he was finished,he came back into the dinning room,this time he went to sit next to jevin before he did though,Jevin grabbed him,encircling his arms once again around his waist,pulling the knight onto his lap,this time making Wels yelp and a blush instantly started to spread across the shorters face,making Jevin chuckle to himself slightly,  
“Jevin!? Whats this for!”  
Yelped Wels even growing even more flustered,making the slime to chuckle more “What?am i not aloud to cuddle my lovely knight in shining armour,after he made me an incredible breakfast?”The Slime responded,Wels just got even more flustered,burying his face into Jevins white jumper  
“I- Well i suppose you can,but warn me next time” murmured the knight  
“Whats the point of that?Besides its adorable seeing you flustered for once”Jevin responded,bending down slightly kissing the top of Wels head  
“ now what should we do now?”continued Jevin  
Wels just sighed snuggling into the slimes ,white hoodie ,hiding his flustered in the hoodie  
“i-I just want to stay here,cuddling”murmured the knight into Jevins chest,Jevin smiles to himself ,raking his hand through the Knights hair  
“Alright then,love” the slime replied  
“Hey Wels?”Questioned Jevin  
“Yes hun?”he replied  
“I missed you so gosh darn much”said Jevin  
“I missed you too Jev”replied the Knight  
“I love you so much ,my knight in shining armour”Jevin replied,smiled down lovingly at the Knight in his lap  
“I love you too,my Handsome lovely slime”Wels responded back,looking back up at Jevin,smiling,having the same loving look in his eyes,.  
The rest of the day,both of them had a relaxing day,just spending time with each other,in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp This chapter was a little shorter,to what i normally write,this is more of an experiment to my writing,since ive used a more different style from what i normally write with,also sorry if Jevin is oc xD ,I haven't actually gotten around to watching him yet,I watch Wels of course, but he still might be a tad oc too, also i stan smol Wels! xD ,So does alot of my friends , anywho thank ya lovelies for reading,  
> hope yall have an amazing day//night//afternoon,bye for now  
> (also if ya have any requests of suggestions leave them down in the coments,and let me know what yall think of my first chapter !)


	3. First Kiss (Scar/Grian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian And Scar have been dating for about 3 months  
> and despite Scar thinking how selfish it is, all he wants to do is kiss his boyfriend for the first time  
> is that wrong?  
> (this is complete fluff ,no angst at all,also mentions of Evo and YHS,Just a sweet scarian fluff)

Grian and Scar had been dating for quite some time now,they've been dating for about 3 months,yet the furthest they have got was holding hands and cuddling.

Scar smiles gently to himself,remembering back to when the two got together,it was a day like any other, Scar was walking through the shopping district alone,just trying to think some things over,when out of nowhere a certain residence prankster crashed into him,Scar also remembers how flustered Grian was,thinking back to it this was the first time he's truly seen the shorter boy this flustered.When Grian had finally calmed down from being so flustered,Scar telling him it was okay and he was more worried about Grian because of how far he fell.Grian of course was okay,only slightly bruised, and he had told Scar he was glad he crashed into Scar, because he wanted to speak to him about something. When Grian had confessed to Scar, the younger boy looked so unsure with himself and he could tell Grian was scared on what Scars response would be,now thinking back to it,it was also one of the first times he's seen the younger boy so small ,so scared and fragile,of course Scar crushed these thoughts, by accepting Grian's feelings, admitting that he has had a crush on the other for awhile now.

Scar smiles even wider remembering back on how happy Grian was,he could still remember the relief that crossed the shorters face,he remembers how happy Grian had become,he became more himself again,Scar also remembers how Grian excitedly kissed him on the cheek, before he took off to the sky ,rushing off to who knows where and all Scar could do was glance up lovingly,watching Grian's figure disappearing in the distance.

Shaking his head slightly,snapping himself from the lovely thoughts of his love,despite how long the two have been dating,the furthest they got was that kiss on his cheek the first time they got together,of course they cuddled and even hold hands,but still Scar wished for more, despite how selfish he thought it was,he wished to kiss the boy of his dreams, who wouldn't want to kiss the lovely prankster, he was adorable and precious….at least to Scar,once again shaking himself from thoughts, Scar could feel his face get a little hot,thinking about what it would be like to kiss the shorter boy,how it would feel.What finally snapped Scar out of his thoughts was a yell of his name,looking up to were the yell came from,Scar could see what seemed to be a figure, that's when he realized,once he took a more better look,and that is the figure that was falling to there potential death,was the boy of his thoughts grian,instantly chucking the blocks he had in his hands aside,he spread his arms open hoping to catch Grian.

Grian came crashing down straight into Scars arms,knocking both of them over from the force of the fall,Grian quickly pushes himself up from Scar,rambling out how sorry he was and other apologies, Scar couldn't help but just stare at Grian silently,he couldn't help but think how beautiful Grian looked still sitting in his lap,how beautiful his eyes shined and how red his face was from being so flustered,he also couldn't help but look at his lips and think once again how they'd feel upon his,with that thought in mind,Scar sat up,one of his arms encircling the shorters waist ,keeping him in place on Scars lap,his other arm trailed up to his face,putting a hand on Grian's cheek, shutting the flustered boy on his lap up,staring into Grian's eyes,leaning forward slightly,Grian also lent forward,copying Scars movements and finally Scar placed his lips upon Grian's ,it was a short but sweet kiss,Grian's face was completely red and Scar was absolutely sure his was too.

“W-What was that for?” the shorter fluster boy asked the other

“ I just love you,oh so much” Scar simply replied replied to Grian, Grian smiled gently,hugging Scar tightly ,burying his flustered face into Scars chest,

“I-I love you too “ he murmured into Scars chest

Scar just chuckled at the others behaviour,smiling to himself,knowing he's the only one who will ever see Grian like this,this flustered and shy,racking his fingers through Grian and humming gently to himself,the feeling slowly soothed Grian to sleep ,before he could fall asleep, Grian removed his head from Scars chest,looking up into Scars eyes,and he gently placed a kiss upon Scars cheek,making Scar a bit more flustered than he already was

“Thank you”

Grian gently murmured quietly to Scar,not wanting to disturb the quiet and calming mood they were in

Scar hummed slightly before responding

“For what?”

Grian just smiled at Scars confused expression,at how adorable he looked

“For saying yes..for agreeing to be my boyfriend”Grian replied

Scar smiled gently at Grian,bending down gently pressing a kiss to Grians forehead

“ I wouldn't have it any way Gri,i love you too much,you don't need to thank me love”

“No! I do ,spending time with you have been the happiest moments of my life,not that i haven't been happy here in hermitcraft, being here has been the happiest, i've ever been...after what happened to Evo,i was alone for some time and getting invited here made me extremely happy, and now being here with you,is definitely a plus “

Grian quickly exclaimed.

Scar once again smiled gently at Grian,Scar knows how much Evo and YHS effected Grian,and to have Grian to trust him enough to tell him of his past ,was honestly an honour,knowing how hard it was for Grian,and Scar may not be able to change the past,but all he can do is be there for Grian.

Both males cuddled up,against a tree in Scars village, Scar gently ran his fingers through Grian's wings,and Grian once again buried his head into Scars chest,both of them eventually fell asleep cuddled up against the tree trunk, laying amongst the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there lovelies  
> This took quite some time to write, i was originally going to post this yesterday but i couldnt get the story i wanted,i was originally going to write a hurt/comfort but instead i made an absolute fluff, i havent written angst in so long ive forgotten how to xD,anywho lovelies hope yall enjoy this kinda short scarian fluff,we need more scarian out there !! hope ya lovelies liked this and had a fabulous day//afternoon//night,bye for now lovelies <3


	4. Fears (Ren/Doc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren helps Doc with his overwhelming fear ,of cats....that's pretty much the oneshot(slightly rushed ,cause I needed to get this out)  
> Also mentions of Scarian !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo lovelies ,before I start,I want to say I won't be posting for awhile,my internet is gone! So yaaaay TwT {I'm using a internet café ,well internet to post this}  
> I won't fully have internet intell the 28th or past that ,cause I'm moving to France,anywho hope y'all are having a lovely day {I also don't really like how this turned out tbh,but oh well ,this was also slightly rushed}

Alone in a dorm room sat two boys,a creeper hybrid and a werewolf hybrid,one was more nervous then,the other,both boys had just come back from there respected jobs,and they were currently silently sitting upon the couch,cuddled up against each other ,a silent meow could be heard in the next room.  
Doc nervously tapped his fingers against his thigh,looking down at his lap nervously,he only looked up when a hand grabbed his own,stopping him from his nervous tapping,looking up he noticed Ren smiling down at him,Doc smiled back slightly,before frowning slightly and looking back down into his lap  
“Nervous?”  
Ren questioned,Doc just nodded in response,making Ren frown slightly,growing even more worried than he was   
“You know...we don't have to do this,i won't force you,Doc “ Ren continued   
Doc instantly looked up and shook his head quickly  
“No--no it's fine...if i don't do this now,i'll never do this,plus this will be like ,Exposure therapy?”the creeper hybrid responded to his worried boyfriend  
Ren smiled again,squeezing Doc’s hand reansurely   
“Exactly! Now..are you ready?”the werewolf once again questioned  
Doc nodded looking into Ren's calming eyes,feeling a tad bit calmer than he originally was ,Ren stood up from the coach and went into the other room,leaving Doc to his thoughts.  
Looking down into his lap and silently thinking to himself,he wondered why on earth he let Ren convince him into doing this,well he knows how Ren convinced him,the sneaky little werewolf hybrid he is, decided to use Doc’s one weakness against him,he used his puppy dog eyes on Doc,and of course Doc couldn't deny Ren at all after that,Ren had managed to convince Doc into doing some exposure therapy,mainly because every time the pair would visit their friends Scar and Grian in the dorm,the two soulmates would have to lock their cats into there bedrooms,so Doc wouldn't flinch or freeze up at ever meow or any time the cats would try and approach him and Doc knew that wasn't fair,not fair on Grian and Scar having to lock up their cats every time both Ren and Doc visited,but at the same time it’s not Doc’s fault that he has this fear,it basically in his genes,being half creeper and all,it comes naturally on being afraid of theses felines,but at the same time theses fears are reasonable,with their sharp teeth and pointy claws,who wouldn't be afraid of cats? But he doesn't want to just do this,to put less strain on Grian and Scar every time they'd visit,he also wants to do this for himself,he wants to at least try and get over this fear,and he knows he might be able to do this with the help of Ren,he trust Ren and his judgment,despite how a lot of times he acts like a puppy ,in situations like theses he knows how to help Doc out ,thinking about his boyfriend,Doc couldn't help but smile gently to himself,thinking at what lengths the two have gone for each other,ever since the two met each they've been helping each other out with problems like theses,Doc remembers the first time Doc truly admitted his fear of cats,and Ren was super supportive,admitting he realized Doc was afraid of cats,since well everytime a cat would approach Doc or even meow near him,it would make Doc instantly freeze up,smiling gently at the thoughts of how supportive Ren truly was after he told him of his fear,a silent call of his name,is what snapped the cyborg out of his thoughts,looking up he notices Ren gently approaching him,he seemed to be holding ,what seemed to be a moving fluff ball,a tiny meow instantly made Doc know what the little ball of fluff was ,gulping slightly,Doc looked up nervously into Ren’s eyes,and Ren just looked back at him smiling gently,bending down so he could get eye leveled with Doc,allowing Doc to finally see the little fluff ball,of a kitten in his arms  
“Hey”Ren spoke gently,as to not startle both Doc and the kitten in his arms  
“H-Hey” Doc croaked back,before coughing slightly  
“Are you okay?”Ren questioned,looking worriedly at his boyfriend  
“Honestly,no,im terrified “Doc responded back  
“Hey,you can still back out of this ,i'm not going to force you to do something ,that will make you uncomfortable” the werewolf continued  
“N-no,with gotten this far Ren ,it's pointless backing out now”  
Ren chuckling slightly,before looking back at Doc,making sure he was absolutely sure and ready,Doc nodded gently still nervous,about the whole situation,Ren patted Doc on the knee gently before ,rearranging himself and placing the little ball of fluff upon Doc’s lap.  
Doc smiled gently when he noticed the cats claws clipped,making the feline a little less scary,he also smiled more,when the cat raised its head,tilting it to the side a bit ,meowing gently and curiously up at Doc,he also noticed something different about the cat,she seemed to have a slight scar over her left eye.  
Doc gently smoothed the top of the kitten's head with his organic arm ,as if he was scared he may hurt the tiny thing or it may hurt him...,in response the kitten nuzzled against his hand purring slightly ,hearing a slight chuckle Doc looked down at Ren,noticing the slight adoring and amused look   
“What?” Doc questioned his boyfriend  
“Oh its nothing,im just happy that you seem to be enjoying yourself “  
Doc nodded his head,in response to Rens statement ,Doc has to admit this was quite nice and calming, this wasn't as terrifying as he thought it would,smiling gently Doc responded  
"This is actually less scary than I thought it would be,this cat is so tiny...and harmless"  
Doc smiled gently at the kitten in his lap ,continuing to pet it,smiling brighter when he hears it purr even louder  
"See!! I knew ya could do it Doc and knew it wouldn't be so hard "  
Doc nodded before responding  
"Yeah,you were right Ren...I never doubted you,Pup"  
Ren smiled brightly up at Doc, before getting up off the ground,he was sitting on ,growing a tad bit uncomfortable by sitting on the floor ,and he gently and carefully ,sat next to his boyfriend on the couch ,making sure not to disturb the sleeping kitten  
"I'm proud of you Doc ! You did so well"  
Doc smiled once again,leaning gently into Ren's chest  
"Thank you Pup,you know maybe now,we can maybe get a cat of our own?"  
Ren's grin brightens   
"Well I'm glad ya said that,you see the lovely kitten your holding ,well she doesn't have a home ,she's a stray in a sense "  
Doc looks at his boyfriend,knowing what he's getting at  
"So I'm guessing you want to keep her"  
Ren nodded enthusiastically   
"Well of course!"  
"Only if you want " Ren continues  
Doc noddeds  
"Yeah,that sounds lovely Ren,it will take time to get used to her but I think I can ,she's a sweet cat"  
Ren smiled gently at Doc ,pulling the creeper hybrid into his chest.  
And that's how the two or well now three spent the rest of the Day.  
Ren,Doc and Their new little companion ,spent the day cuddled up on the couch,watching some movies and not worrying about the outside world,out of the dorms.


	5. Sickness (Etho/Beef)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etho gets hurt//sick, Beef his loving boyfriend takes care of him (also this is hurt/comfort)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Lovelies,welcome to another oneshot,that i am once again,posting from an internet cafe,also i finished this yesterday but the internet cafe was closed ,since well i've already explained why,lmao,now this is actually in place of a different oneshot,mainly because i decided to take a break from the other,and i knew i had to write my all time favourite ship,im surprised personally i had yet to write this ,now enough rambling ,on to the oneshot

Etho shivered,groaning at the splitting pain that went up his spine,when he shifted slightly,his muscles tensing slightly,before he relaxed them slightly against the bed,trying not to strain them.  
“Hey hun”a calming voice murmured,making etho look up,at the sound of the voice,instantly recognizing the voice of his lovely boyfriend,Beef,Etho just hummed in response gazing at the soup in his boyfriends hands  
“Is that for me?”Questioned the ninja  
“No i made this all for myself,letting my sick boyfriend starve” Beef sarcastically responded to his sick boyfriend,Etho smiled slightly and chuckled at his boyfriends sarcastic ,what in turn made Beef smile wildly,happy that his boyfriend is finally smiling again,this sickness has made his usually calm and happy boyfriend,more agitated and more tired than usual,what Beef couldn't blame his ninja of a boyfriend,he was in pain,every move etho made was very painful,and Beef couldn't help but feel slightly guilty,he knows it wasn't truly his fault,how could beef know sneaking up behind the ninja,and end up accidentally scaring the ninja the usually guarded male,that ended up making the ninja fall onto the hard ground below,of course Beef,picked up his lovers scattered belongings,feeling guilty of what he has done,knowing how painful respawning is,how even if they don't exactly die,the deaths are still painful,and the phantom pains that come are definitely the worst of it all.  
A hand on his arm snapped him out of his thoughts,looking back at Etho and noticing his worried glaze,Beef shook his head slightly,forcing a smile and finally handing Etho the warm soup  
“Here i hope you like it hun,took some time to make,there is of course some healing potion dunked in there,to help ease your pains”  
Etho smiled slightly at Beef,still slightly worried but he still grabs the soup,taking a long sip of the soup,it instantly warms him up,the health potion instantly taking effect,making etho smile more,feeling the pain slightly dim.  
“Thanks Beefers,this is delicious”  
Etho responded to his boyfriend  
“Got to be the best soup i've ever eaten...better than anything i've ever cooked”he continued making Beef smile more genuinely this time,glad his soup was making his boyfriend feel a tad bit more,but it still didn't make him feel less guilty  
“Hey” Etho spoke gently ,sensing his boyfriends inner dilemma ,Beef just hummed in response  
“How about you sit down,relax a bit,instead of just standing there awkwardly ,wallowing in guilt,you practically stink of guilt”continued the ninja making Beef blush in response,not at all shocked that his boyfriend knew how he was feeling guilty,despite the ninja himself not liking to show his true emotions,it took him quite a while to show his emotions infront of Beef,but that's another story,despite etho not showing his emotions he seems to always know how other people truly feel,especially Beef.  
Beef shakes his head before,deciding against his better judgment taking a seat next to his boyfriend,as soon as he sat ,he felt arms encircling his waist,the arms pulled him close to ethos chest,making Beef yelp slightly,despite being together for a year,theses little signs of affection still shocks and flusters Beef,still not used to Etho showing affection,despite it being simple things,like holding hands or hugging,it still makes Beef flustered and also happy,that Etho trust Beef enough to let his guard down,and show emotion  
“You know it ain't your fault right?”Etho questioned genuinely ,snapping Beef once again out of his thoughts,Beef hummed slightly before frowning,looking up at Etho  
“But it is!..if i hadn't of snuck up on you,you wouldn't of gotten scared and wouldn't of Died”  
The butcher exclaimed to his boyfriend,Etho chuckled slightly,placing his now finished soup on the nightstand beside him  
“No it isn't Beef ,it was funny,I would have done the same!Given the opportunity,of course,but the death part was definitely unexpected”Etho responded,calming his worried boyfriend against his chest before continuing  
“Plus death happens to everyone,i would of likely died anywho,yes respawn is painful but atleast i aint truly dead” Etho smiled rensurely,showing his boyfriend he wasn't mad at him.  
Beef nodded,sighing slightly,before smiling feeling a tad bit better  
“Now that's settled,how about we watch a movie? I know you would definitely not allow me to leave this bed until i truly feel better” Etho chuckled slightly,the mood of the room feeling less tense,Beef nodded slightly,liking that idea,both males laid down on the twin bed and they cuddled up,spending the rest of their day,watching some disney movies,occasionally sharing kisses ,in between scenes,Despite how horrible the day started,Beef wouldn't change anything,he quite enjoyed spending the rest of the day in his lovers arms.


	6. Movie Date (Grian/Etho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethos late to his and Grians date night,and its up to Etho to make it up to his Sun(pfft another hurt/comfort straight after eachother)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies welcome to another oneshot,of a slightly rare ship!! Also i just want to say this originally did start off as fluff,i promise! But then-- it went down from there ,it went from a fluff,to a hurt/comfort :/ ,also hey! Two oneshots after each other,im surprised as well  
> Also hey two Etho fics straight after each other xD,i honestly completely forgot i love this ship,also my lovely friend,also the ending did get less angsty,also this might be my last oneshot for awhile,since i can't keep going to the internet cafes, also the time i finished this was at 00:10 aka 12:10 am TwT,Im even more dead inside,i hope yall like this,because i lost a part of my sanity writing 2 fics straight after each other,anyone onto the oneshot !!

Grian hummed slightly to himself,shifted slightly to get comfortable on the couch,his wings twitching slightly,at the slight movement, he tapped nervously at his thigh ,he was currently patiently waiting for his lovely Ninja boyfriend, to come.  
Grian was waiting at his base,for his lovely Ninja boyfriend Etho,the two had scheduled a long awaited movie night,it has been awhile,since the two have had a proper date,with both being to busy with projects and building,they've hardly had enough time to spend time with each other,what frustrated Grian slightly,he missed his dear boyfriend,the two have only been dating each other for a couple of months,so they've been taking things slow,with Etho not liking to show fiscally affection and Grian being new to this whole relationship,so little things like this,Grian cherishes.  
The thing is though,Etho was 2 hours late,now he knows his boyfriend wasn't exactly known for being on time and he did mention he might be a tad bit late,due to him and Tango was working in the gaming district,but still,Grian was still slightly disappointed,food he prepared for the date was left on the coffee table,it was likely cold by now,sighing slightly to himself Grian looks at the communicator,no new message came through,well no new message from his boyfriend,he's received a couple of messages from bdubs and scar,and that's about it,frustrated tears came to Grian’s eyes.  
Sound of rockets made Grian raise his head,and he quickly wiped his tears,not wanting to show who ever decided to come visit him,his sadness   
“Grian?Where are you?”came a voice from the entrance of his mansion  
Grian tensed up at the voice of his boyfriend,not daring to turn around,not wanting to show Etho,he was upset,since he knew he was getting upset over something stupid  
“In the living room”Grian spoke quietly,his voice showing no emotion ,clearing his throat slightly.  
Grian couldn't see it but Etho tensed slightly,not used to his normally childish boyfriend,lack of emotion,he was concerned for Grian,approaching silently,he noticed Grian sitting upon his couch looking forward,not even looking at Etho as he entered,Etho also noticed the two dinner plates on the coffee table,and Etho could feel dread run through him,knowing he's definitely screwed up,placing his hand upon Grian’s shoulder,he could feel his winged boyfriend tense up,making Etho feel even more guilty  
“Hey G” Etho gently spoke,to his boyfriend,Grian just hummed in response,still not turning around or acknowledging his boyfriend,Etho frowned slightly ,the frown being hidden by his mask,Etho took his hand of Grian’s shoulder ,walking around to the front of the couch,bending down in front of Grian, Grian’s had his head in his hands ,not looking Etho in the eyes,making Ethos frown deepen   
“Grian can you look at me,Please?” Etho once again spoke  
Grian just shook his head,sniffling slightly  
“Please,Love?” Etho continued,at that Grian’s head shot up,surprised slightly,eyes wide and he looked at Etho,shocked   
“D--Did you,just call me love?” Grian finally stuttered out,not used to the pet name ,that made Etho to smile a bit at how flustered Grian got before,frowning once again when he noticing his boyfriends,red rimmed eyes,knowing he's probably spent a while crying,and Etho was disappointed in himself ,knowing he was the one to cause his lover's pain,Etho once again placed his hands on Grian’s shoulder,but this time they messaged over his back and moved over to the base of Grian’s wings,gently stroking their,making Grian shuddered in response gasping ,slightly and leaning into Etho’s touch  
“Of course,is it wrong to call my boyfriend love?” Etho questioned   
“O--Of C--Course not,I’m just N-Not used to you,c-calling me a pet n-name,this is new”Grian responded back,leaning more into Ethos touch,not used to this much affection from his boyfriend,Etho smiled at how more relaxed his boyfriend seemed,before once again frowning,coughing slightly ,he gained the attention of his boyfriend  
“Listen Grian..,i am absolutely sorry,i didn't mean to stand you up,honestly,i lost track of time with tango,building in the gaming district,and to be honest,that's no excuse,i hurt you,im so sorry love,i hope you forgive me”The Candian rambled out,his Red and grey eyes showing nothing but sincerity ,making Grian smile slightly,Grian cleared his throat before responding  
“Of course i forgive you,E ,im mopping over nothing,just being over dramatic”  
The white haired male,instantly shook his head   
“No,your not being dramatic,your upset for a valid reason,Love ,i shouldn’t of stood you up Hun”the ninja responded,Grian smiled a bit more brightly,feeling more happier than he originally was,  
“Fine,i forgive you then!I couldn't stay mad at you,”  
Etho chuckled slightly,before standing up,ruffling Grian’s hair slightly,making Grian groan in response  
“Well,love i feel like I need to do something special for you. I know today was my choice of movie,but how about you choose,for the next week?” Etho questioned  
,hinting at a whole week of movie dates,and Grian’s smile brightens,a whole week of movies,but that all felt too good to be true ,Grian once again groaned slightly  
“But i thought you and tango,still have to work in the gaming district and i still have some projects to do” grian responded feeling his happy mood dampen,Etho once again shook his head,tearing on the tv and shitting on the couch next to his boyfriend  
“That is true,but i thought both of us deserve a break,you definitely do and plus i also want to make it up to you,so now hmmm knowing you,you’d want to watch some disney,so how about that?”   
Grian smiled gently at his boyfriend,knowing he was trying whatever he could do to make it up to Grian  
“Fine and you know”  
Etho nodded,happy with his boyfriends response,after he put a disney movie on ,he made both him and Grian some snacks,Grian trying to help,but Etho keeps telling him,no because this was his way of apologizing,Grian eventually relented leaving Etho to the task of making food,once Etho was done,Grian instantly tugs the white haired male to the couch,being careful of the food,cuddling up to Etho ,making Etho smile,still hidden behind the mask,  
Etho tugged down his mask ,leaning down to kiss the top of Grian’s head,making the shorter male to squeak and grow flustered,making Etho snicker in response and then pull his boyfriend into his lap,resting his head on top of Grian’s head,in response Grian snuggled up into Ethos chest,sighing slightly  
“Hey Love?”Etho questioned  
Grian hummed in response,to show he was listening,despite intently watching the TV  
“I--”Etho coughed slightly,making Grian raise his head in concern,wondering what was wrong  
“yes?”Grian questioned,concern showing through his facial features  
Etho cleared his throat before responding  
“I-I Love Y-you”  
Grian stared wide eyed,mouth agape,not expecting this at all,he finally got himself together when he noticed,how fragile Etho looked,uncertain with showing his true emotions,making Grian smile slightly,proud Etho trust him enough  
“I love you too Etho,i love you so much”Grian responded smiling gently,up at his boyfriend,Etho let out a relieved sigh,before smirking ,making Grian raise his eyebrow slightly,Etho just shook his head,as if he was deciding something,Etho bent down laying a kiss upon Grian’s lips,Grian once again squeaked,stuttering slightly,before deciding to bury his head into Ethos chest,muttering to himself slightly.  
Etho chuckled slightly  
“I love you so much,my sun”Etho confidently responded  
“I love you so much too,My ice king”Grian muttered into Ethos chest   
The two boyfriends spent the rest of the day snuggled up upon the couch,watching Disney movies.


	7. Exhaustion(Grian/Stress/Iskall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this is sorta of based off grians episode,were he does a hermitcraft episode in a day ,except i added a not common ship(I have not seen this ship,been shipped before ,so yay!)  
> Pretty much Grian exhausts himself and his partners help him out   
> not going to spoil it !

Grian sighed softly to himself,his wings were slightly tensed,dark circles aligned under his slightly red rimmed eyes from the constant,rubbing at them.  
He was beyond exhausted,he had spent the most of his morning working,he made a community rule board for the upside down,he has been working more on his upside down mansion and now he's spent the rest of the afternoon,gathering supplies to start restocking the barge,the reason he's decided to do this now,he’ll be taking a break from the server,so he decided to get everything done before his slight break,and as of now he slightly regrets doing this now,he feels absolutely exhausted ,his body was absolutely aching ,he could hardly move,but he still has a lot to do.  
Sighing once again,Grian shakes his head,muttering slightly to himself,knowing he has to continue working,what made him eternally groan,as he goes to walk forward ,he has to hold onto the wall,he feels slightly dazed, eyes going slightly blurry,his head was absolutely pounding and his ears were slightly ringing ,he tried to push himself off from the wall,but he feels himself slip down the wall more,in his dazed state he failed to notice,the rushing approaching figure  
“Grian?Grian,Love ...are ya alright?” a murmured voice asked,a gentle hand being placed on his shoulder and another,being placed on his cheek ,Grian nuzzled into the soft hand,recognizing the voice,Grian smiles slightly,attempting to nod,but wincing straight after,his eyes were less blurry now,and he could finally see the worried look of one of his lovers,Stress  
“Y-yeah ,im fine S-Stress” he managed to murmur out   
Stress concern grew,she grabbed her communicator out of her pocket ,messaging someone he couldn't quite see the name of,but she smiled gently at the communicator,so he could instantly guess,Stress put her communicator back into her pocket,then she looked back at Grian and gave him a stern look,making him visibly gulp slightly  
“Now love,tell me what happened ,what's wrong?” Stress questioned  
,helping Grian to sit on the floor,and allowing his head rest upon her chest slightly,she also grabbed his hands,knowing his likely been pulling at his hair from how stressed he looks,Grian sighs slightly before responding  
“Well you know ,how i'll be leaving the server for a couple days?”  
Stress nodded in response,urging him to continue,bring her hand up to start petting his hair slightly,making the winged hermit to purr slightly   
“Well-- i may of,decided to finish off all my tasks today,amd i may or may not of took zero breaks “He continues quietly  
,looking down into his lap,wings slightly tensing,not wanting to see the disappointed expression on his loves face.  
Stress opens her mouth to respond but the sound of rockets and rushed footsteps,made both her and Grian,look up towards the door of the barge,there stood their slightly exhausted partner Iskall,their face was full of concern,they approach both Grian and Stress,the wing hermit tensed up a bit more,readying to get scolded but instead Iskall dropped to their knees in front of Grian and by Stress,gently placing his hand on his back,smoothing the base of Grian’s wings,making him shudder in response  
“Grian,Dude?How are you “ they questioned concern,Grian smiled gently,  
“Yeah..im feeling a tad bit better” he replied,smiling at stress slightly,”Thanks to stress “ he continued,Stress giggled slightly,ruffling and Iskall smiled warmly at the two,people he love dearly   
“but my head still hurts...and i don't think i can move,too dizzy”Grian once again continued ,making both Stress and Iskall’s smiles to fall,looking concerned at each other,ultimately coming to the same decision   
“Well if that's the case love,me and Iskall,here will bring ya to one of our bases,ya deserve a break Love” Stress responded ,Grian smiled and nodded before groaning remembering he still has work to do  
“B-but i can't!!” he responded ,making Iskall raise their eyebrow in response   
“And why not,Gri?”They responded   
“B-because,i have work to do!I have to finish stocking the barge,do some more stuff around the barge and well uh---”Grian trailed off,looking up at the concern looks growing upon his lovers face,making the smaller hermit to shrink back slightly  
“Love,work can wait till ya get back,or well me and iskall can help”Stress said,Iskall nodded confirming Stress proposal ,making Grian to smile even more  
“Okay”he softly replied,making the other two to smile back  
“Well then,loves how about we go to Stress base,might be a bit more comfortable for now “ Iskall quietly mutters placing a kiss upon Grian’s head,chuckling at the redness that spreads across the smaller hermits face,they get off the ground,helping Stress off the ground as well,and in turn both of them help Grian off the ground,Steading him slightly as he stumbled slightly,before ultimately crashing into Iskall’s chest,murmuring some curse words,making Iskall chuckle once again   
“Well looks like I'll be carrying Gri”Iskall says,whilst smiling gently over to Stress,who giggled slightly in response,still concerned though.  
Iskall picks up Grian bridle style,making Grian yelp in response,his wings puffing up and he buried his flustered face into Iskalls neck ,Iskall made sure Grian was properly secure ,so they didn't drop him,and they looked over at Stress   
“Ready?” They questioned  
Stress hummed in response,smiling gently at Grian  
“Yeah love,lets get him home,he deserves some well due ,cuddles before he leaves !” Stress responds softly,giggling a bit at the muffled murmurs from Grian 

They all make way to Stress base,on the way to Stress base Grian felt his eyelids grow heavy and he slowly drifted off to sleep,when they reached stress base,She went over to get some food   
“Hey ,love i'm going to make him some food,i have a feeling he haven't eaten anything”  
Stress murmured,as to not disturb the now sleeping boy,in Iskall’s arms ,Iskall nodded before responding  
“Of course,Stress, i'll take him to the bedroom,and wake him up”  
Stress nods in response and goes off to make them all some food

Iskall takes Grian to Stress bedroom,and gently places him upon the bed,They sit down next to the sleeping boy and they look down smiling gently at how peaceful he looks asleep  
“Hey Gri?Ya need to get up,Stress made some food for ya hun”Iskall gently shakes Grian’s shoulders ,making him groan,eyes fluttering open.  
Grian sits up a bit with the help of Iskall,he stretches his arms slightly and he also stretches out his wings,making Iskall smile gently,at the cute little yawn Grian made,They both snapped the head towards the door at a gentle call of their names,  
Stress came into the room with some food and drinks for the three of them to share,  
“Hey loves,made some golden carrots,and soup for Grian and some drink”Stress smiles gently at the two ,handing both Grian and Iskall one plate and a cup with some water in it,she sits down on the opposite side of Grian.  
All three mainly eat in a calm silence,occasionally some banter from Grian and Iskall,making Stress smile fondly and piping in,once they all finish eating Stress grabs the plates and cups off Grian and Iskall ,and with her own goes to bring them to kitchen but Iskall grabs them off her,giving her a quick peck ,saying to her ,it Their turn to do the chores,so They'll do it,making Stress smile fondly before looking down at Grian.  
“Okay love,now ya got some found in ya,it's time for bed”She says,lightly ruffling Grian’s head,making him huff slightly before nodding,not in the mood to argue,he was quite tired,and he supposes it would be nice,to have some cuddles from his loves,before he leaves for a bit,Stress smiles,glad Grian wasn't going to argue for once,.  
Stress yawns slightly to himself,not realizing how tired she really was,she of course gets into bed beside her love,who was dozing off slightly,she nuzzled into Grian style,smiling as one of his wings went over her.

Iskall smiles as they walk into the room,looking at their dozy lovers,knowing they both stayed up for them,Iskall walked over to the other side of Grian,getting under the cover next to him,Grian’s other wing relaxing over Iskall,making Them smile.

“I love you,all so much ,thank you” Grian murmured before dozing off  
Iskall chuckled gently,love adorning both their and Stress eyes   
“I love you too Gri”Iskall murmured gently  
“Yeh Love,we love ya “ Stress also murmured gently  
They all cuddled up ,upon Stress bed,they all spent rest of the day in bed,in eachothers arms,just intell Grian leaves,Both Stress and Iskall,know they'll miss their hyper ,prankster boyfriend but they worry more about that later,for now they'll all rather spend their time,cuddling up together,projects and jobs long forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooho,im back not for long,at an internet cafe,but good news,i will fully be back on sunday,were ill be in france ,anywho this is my first poly ship im writing,i pride myself on writing the rare and non common ships,of course ill write the common ships,this oneshot is actually me procrastinating xD,this once again was meant to be a different oneshot,but i didnt feel like finishing it,any who lovelies hope yall have a fabulous day//afternoon//night and id also like to thank yall for all the love and support,i really appreciate it,from the bottom of my heart,thank you <3


	8. Grooming Pains (Grian/Mumbo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian is in absolute pain,he has neglected to groom his wings,luckily his lovely boyfriend mumbo is willing to help his boyfriend,no matter what!

Grian groaned slightly,a shift of his wings,sent a pulse of throbbing pain,going all the way from his wings and up his back,he whimpered,as he shifted them again,more pain shooting up his back,he was trying to get comfortable on his bed,trying to be careful of his wings.

Grian,was currently laying on his side,his wings carefully took by his side,and his knees were took up,into his chest ,and he had slight tears in his eyes,he was in absolute pain,but he knew the pain was his fault,with all the building,resources gathering,stocking the barge and flying,he had neglected to groom his wings,well he actually has been avoiding it,grooming his wings takes time,its time consuming and also extremely annoying to have to rearrange and make sure every feather is at its peak condition,and frankly he has not had enough time to groom them,it has been 2 months since he's properly groomed them.

He knew he should get up from his bed and groom them,but he is in too much pain now to even move,what has annoyed him more,because of how much work he knows he still has to do,a lot of restocking and building,but the thought of even flying,made him groan even more.

The sound of rockets and a groan,made Grian flinch slightly,he raised his head slightly when he heard a slight call of his name,he couldn't help but smile when he saw who it was ,but he was slightly confused 

“Mumbo?” Grian croaked out,voice slightly sore 

Mumbo looked over at his small winged boyfriend worriedly,his previous smile fell,he quietly approach the curled up boy on the bed,and put his hand upon Grian’s shoulder,his worriedness grew when Grian flinched at the touch,Mumbo quickly drew his hand back and went in front of Grian and he crouched down,in front of the smaller boy,cupping his face,noticing the tears in the corners of Grian’s eyes

“Grian?Hun? What’s wrong?What happened?Did i do something wrong?Are you hurt?”Mumbo rambled out,wiping the tears that were in the corners,of Grian’s eyes 

“I-I”Grian tried to stutter out,but his throat didn't seem to want to work,he coughed slightly clearing his throat,he also smiled slightly and the patient smile in Mumbo’s eyes,patiently waiting for Grian to continue

“My wings”Grian finally managed to get out,coughing once again,wincing as his wings shifted once again

Mumbo’s eyes widened and gasped slightly,his worry grew even more 

“What happened?Did you break them?How badly are they hurt?What did you do?” Mumbo once again rambleded,worriedness evident in his voice,

Grian chuckled slightly at that,his heart fluttered at how worried his boyfriend was for him,he smiled ,feeling a bit more happier than he originally was,but a throbbing pain,made him realize the reason he was upset and annoyed in the first place,sighing slightly ,Grian finally responded 

“Well...i may of forgotten to groom my wings”

Grian looked away from mumbo,hanging his head in shame,not wanting to see the disappointment on his love’s face

“When was the last time you groomed them?” was Mumbo’s instant reply,

That response instantly made Grian look up in shock,surprised at no scolding from Grian’s own neglect,but when he looked into Mumbo’s eyes,all he saw was genuine concern and he also saw love

“About 2 months ago ,i think?” he replied to Mumbo’s question,

Mumbo frowned once again and sighed

“Grian,Love?Why haven't you groomed them?Why make yourself be in so much pain?”  
Mumbo once again questioned,being careful of what he said,as to not upset his winged boyfriend 

Grian once again sighed,  
“It’s just grooming ,takes too much time and its extremely annoying,ad i've been too busy,to do it”

Mumbo shook his head slightly,but he isn’t surprised,this isn't the first time Grian has neglected to take care of himself,in favour of doing building and flying,He sighed slightly knowing Grian,needed to learn,how to take better care of himself,but that's what Mumbo is here for,to take care of his boyfriend,when he neglects too.  
Mumbo smiled slightly to himself,when an idea came to mind,on how to help his suffering boyfriend

“How about I do it?”Mumbo once again questioned

Grian stared up at Mumbo confused,he tilted his head cutely,complete confusion on his face 

“Do what?” he questioned back

“Well,how about I help you with grooming love!” Mumbo elaborated ,gleaming down at Grian

Grian gasped slightly,a bewilved expression upon his face

“What!? No ,Mumbo-- You don’t have to?”

“Your right i don't have to,but i want to ,i can’t stand to see you in pain hun”  
Mumbo responded,sighing at the end of his sentence,nothing but honesty in his tone,once again making,Grian’s heart flutter 

“But -- I--”  
“No buts hun” Mumbo cut him off ,chuckling at the giggle he got in response,from his immature boyfriend 

Grian once again sighed before nodding,agreeing with Mumbo.  
Mumbo grinned at that,standing up slightly and in turn helping Grian to sit up,on the edge of the bed.  
Grian slightly leaned against the headboard,his wings fluttering slightly,making him once again groaned,Mumbo in response to the groan,casted Grian a sympathetic smile,apologizing slightly,before moving around the bed,and sitting behind Grian,being careful of his wings 

“Sooo ,how do i do this?”Mumbo asked once again

Grian giggled at that,knowing how much of a spoon Mumbo can be,he shook his head,trying to conceal his amusement,he failed in doing so,in turn that made Mumbo chuckled happy to make his boyfriend happy,

“I-I I can guide you through it “Grian finally managed to say,through giggles,

Mumbo nodded at that,eager to help his boyfriend,and he was also a tad bit excited to touch his boyfriends ,soft wings.  
Grian guided Mumbo through how to properly and expertly groom his wings,without accidentally hurting the winged boy,Grian would occasionally groan and flinch,making Mumbo apologize each time 

“Well i'm pretty sure i've got this now” Mumbo said

Grian smiled slightly and nodded in response,humming slightly as mumbo continued to groom his wings.  
This is the first time Grian has ever had anyone groom his wings for him,he normally does it himself,he hardly even lets people touch them,not because he doesn't trust them,it's just their so sensitive and admittedly one of his weakness,and of course he trust Mumbo with this secret and he was happy that Mumbo understood and respected his wishes,of not having his wings touch,he knew of Grian’s past,so he knew why Grian would rather keep,this weakness a secret,not wanting this weakness to get used against him,not that any of the hurts would do that,but given his past,he was still a little unsure.

A shiver ran up Grian’s wings,when he felt one of Mumbo’s hands brush against his most sensitive part of his wings,the base of his wings,he whimpered slightly,snapping out of his thoughts.  
Mumbo instantly retracted his hand,concerned he hurt Grian

“Oh gosh love! Did I hurt you?” Mumbo worriedly asked 

“No! No! You didn't ...it’s just…”he trailed of blushing slightly embarrassed, looking away slightly

Mumbo hummed in response,he was worried but patient with his boyfriend,Grian sighed before looking back up 

“Well,you see that’s my most sensitive part of my wings...so it’s more ticklish their “Grian murmured blush,deepening

Mumbo chuckled ,relieved at this,glad he never hurt Grian before smirking slightly,trailing his hand back up Grian’s wings and to the base,using both hands to massage their,digging both thumbs in.  
Grian let out a surprised moan at that,he also squealed slightly 

“So do you want me to continue?”Mumbo questioned,continuing to massage the base of Grian’s wings,smiling and chuckling at each moan,squeal and sigh,his winged boyfriend let out 

Grian just rapidly nodded in response,not trusting his voice,Mumbo hummed in response.  
Mumbo continued to groom his boyfriends wings,massaging his base now and then,his heart soaring each time Grian would moan,squeal and let out a happy sigh,they mainly sat in a comfortable silence,apart from the noises Grian was making and Mumbo was humming slightly,happy how happy he was making his boyfriend,glad he was finally helping ease Grian’s pain,Mumbo wished he knew about this ,but it's too late to think of the past,no way of going back,all he could do now is help,Grian in the present .

Mumbo finally completed grooming Grian’s wings,Mumbo sat up from the bed ,stretching his arms above his head,sighing at the audible pnop.  
Grian sat up a bit more,shook his head slightly,seemily to have dozed off slightly,he also stretched out his wings,sighing at finally not feeling pain

“Thanks mumbo,that actually took less time than i originally thought”  
Grian said,rubbing his eyes slightly,yawning,

Mumbo smiled gently and patted Grian upon his head

“It’s fine love,next time just ask me to help you with grooming”Mumbo responded,sitting down next to Grian,

Grian just nodded in response,burying his head in Mumbo’s chest ,yawning once again  
Mumbo’s smile grew,he helped Grian carefully lay down upon his bed

“Come on hun,you deserve some sleep,knowing you,you spent countless nights with no sleep,cause of this “  
Grian once again nodded in response,Mumbo smiled laying behind Grian,smile grew even more as Grian turned around,cuddling and shoving his head into Mumbo’s chest,Grian was also careful with his wings,one of them laid spread behind him,whilst the other laid draped over Mumbo,Mumbo instinctually cuddled up,into Grian and the warmth of his wing.  
Mumbo also bent down,and placed a kiss upon his boyfriends dirty blond hair,making Grian even more fluster and squeal slightly 

“I love you Gri” Mumbo lovingly said

“I love you to Mumbo” Grian responded smiling into his boyfriend's chest

Both males eventually feel asleep,they spent the rest of the day upon Grian’s bed,cuddling and occasionally sharing kisses,Grian knew for sure next time his wings needed grooming,he would ask his boyfriend,if this is what would happen,each time Mumbo groomed his wings.  
God Grian was in love with his mustached boyfriend,so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! ive done grumbo xD,im suprised it took me so long to write this,since Grumbo was my first ship i knew about in this fandom,ive been procrastinating doing this fic,all and all this took me 1 hour yesterday to do,thanks to the encouragement of my lovely bestie,  
> Also id love you lovelies opinion on my writing,since ive changed my style up,what do you prefer this style or the other  
> Now i hope ya lovelies have a dabulous day//afternoon//night,if ya got any requests ,request 'em ,bye for now!!


	9. Forever and Always{Tango/Etho}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etho has nothing to do, so why not visit his most amazing boyfriend Tango!  
> (Also warning posted on mobile TwT)

Etho hummed happily to himself, placing block after block at his base, he was currently doing a new project to add to his monstrousity of a base.

Standing back, Etho gazed over his now finished addition to his base, he smiled to himself, his mask slightly shifting, sighing softly, the masked ninja gathered up his scattered materials and placed them into his purple shulker box, once he had finally gathered up and placed all his materials into the shulker, he stood up, stretching slightly.

Etho sighed once again, thinking about what he should do now, he's got no new projects to do yet, he's pretty sure Beef doesn't need him, so he's pretty much has a free day, with nothing left to do, humming softly to himself, the cosplayer looked up at the sky, a pensive look upon his face, but then a thought came to mind, what made Etho grin and his heart fluttered slightly, with both adoration and excitement, he knew exactly what to do and how to cure his new found boredom, he was going to visit his lovely choatic blonde haired boyfriend, Tango.

Smiling softly, the white haired boy grabbed his rocket's from his inventory, he then took off into the sky, being careful of the jungle trees, he glided swiftly through the sky in the direction of Tangos Toon Towers, or at least he hoped it was the right direction...of Tangos home  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Humming once more, Etho's eyes gleamed with joy, once he noticed the familiar cartoon structures of Tangos home, smiling beneath his mask, he glided towards the open window of Toon Towers , he tried to "expertly" glide through the open window, empathise on tried.

Etho groaned as he came "flawlessly" crashing through the Toon Towers window, he winced slightly as he tried to get up by to no avail, he was stuck laying down upon the floor of Toon Towers, he was in absolute pain, Etho really hopes his boyfriend was here or at least close by or he wasn't going to be long we're ever he was, Etho was too deep in thought, he failed to hear the rushed footsteps coming towards him.

"Etho!? What on earth dude!? What happened!? Are you okay?"  
Came the rushed worried voice, that belonged to his crimson eyed boyfriend, Tango

The loud voice of Tango, is what snapped Etho out of his pained thoughts, he smiled sheepishly up at Tango 

"Uh Yeah about that-- I'm fine Tango, I'm just slightly dazed and achy, better than last time"  
Etho responded truthfully, not wanting to lie to his boyfriend,

Tango shook his head, chuckling slightly amused by Etho's clumsyness, amused by the fact this isn't the first time Etho has done this 

"Well then, need some help E? Or are you okay getting up yourself"  
Tango questioned, still slightly amused by the situation

Etho could help but feel his face redden, his normal calm composure faltering slightly, not wanting to admit he needs help, he look away from Tango, murmuring his response, but he was too quiet, Tango couldn't hear him

" What was that E? I couldn't quite hear you, are you alright hun?"  
Tango murmured the last part gently, feeling his concern grow for Etho 

Etho nodded gently, he the looked back at Tango, his heart clenching at the concern and love that showed in Tangos crimson eyes

"Okay, good, then do you need some help up E?"  
Tango continued calmly and patiently, smiling gently 

Etho once again nodded, smiling slightly under his mask, still looking into Tangos eyes, seemingly memorized by them, Tango smiled brightly down at Etho, seeing the love in his mismatched eyes.

"Alright then E, I'm going to help you up now, your likely getting uncomfortable down there"  
Tango continued, keeping his calm tone

Tango bent down slightly, he got down on the same level of his boyfriend, he grabbed Etho,hoisting him up gently, making Etho yelp and grow more flustered, as his boyfriend picked him up, easily.  
Etho made sure to keep a tight grip onto Tango, scared the shorter of the two might drop him, Etho admittedly was surprised how easy it was for Tango to carry him, Etho knew he wasn't that heavy, in fact he was a little bit too underweight, Etho shook his head slightly trying to diminish his insecure thoughts.

"Hey E, you alright E?"  
Tango questioned the younger

Etho nodded, smiling down at Tango, he was still flustered

"Yeah I'm fine Tango, I'm just tired, didn't realize how tired I originally was"  
Etho sheepishly responded 

Tango nodded, brightening up, an idea coming to his mind, to cheer up his Ninja boyfriend.

"Hey E? Since you came all the way out here, have about we watch some movies and the sunset, it will be fun! I could also maybe give you a massage, what do you say easy E ?"  
Tango excitedly questioned

Etho gave a excited nod, happy to spend some time with his boyfriend, after all that's the reason he's here in the first place.  
Tango smiled at Etho, crimson eyes shined with adoration for his sweet boyfriend, he took Etho over to Tangos bed, he set Etho down on one of the chests near the bed, Tango murmured to his boyfriend, that he was going to move the bed near the big window, Etho nodded contently.

Etho watched as Tango picked up the bed, making sure it was in a perfect spot, so the two could watch the sunset, once Tango was happy were the bed was, he went back over to his sleepy boyfriend and once again expertly picked him up, Tango felt his heart flutter at the fluster yell he got in response, he walked over to the bed, gently placing Etho onto the covers, making sure he was comfortable, sitting up, he then sat behind Etho, gently placing his hands upon his white haired boyfriend's shoulders.

"Well E, Before I can start this massage, I need you to do something for me?"  
Tango spoke gently, his own face going reddening slightly

Etho hummed in response, urge Tango to continue

" I need you to, umm to remove you jacket and shirt for me hun"  
Tango concluded, face going completely red 

Etho froze slightly, he could feel his heart start to pick up, and he felt his palms start to sweat, he shacked slightly, feeling himself panic slightly, he knew Tango wouldn't judge him but he couldn't help the insecure thoughts, he was to lost in his flustered thoughts, he failed to hear Tango calling his name.  
"-Etho? Hey, hun it's okay, breath, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, E"

Spoke the gentle and calm voice of Tango, trying to reassure his panicking boyfriend.  
Etho took in a shaky breath, shaking his head, he followed Tangos instructions and he could feel his heart rate, go back to almost normal

"No--" Etho managed to croak out, coughing slightly trying to clear his throat, he decided to remove his mask, breathing in slightly, hoping he could speak more clearly now 

"No, it's fine Tango, I'm panicking for no reason, I can take them off if it makes it easier"

Etho finally managed to get out

"E are you absolutely sure? I won't pressure you to, if it makes you feel uncomfortable"  
Tango responded back 

Etho nodded, smiling at Tango

"No it's fine, just please don't judge"  
Etho replied 

Tango looked up at Etho in shock, eyes widening slightly, how could Etho think he would ever judge him, he was generally surprised, he knew he had to some how help Etho with theses insecurities, for now he'll just have to show his love nothing but love and reassurence 

"Well I guess I should take them off "  
Etho shakily said

Tango nodded in response, allowing Etho to remove them himself, not wanting to push his bondaries, he will only help if Etho asked him to.  
Etho removed his jacket with ease, placing it on the floor besides the bed, next to go was his T-Shirt, Etho shakily took off his T-Shirt ,looking away from Tangos wide eyes, he crossed his arms over his chest, but before his insecure thoughts could get in the way,  
Tango spoke up 

"Etho? Why on earth are would you think I'd judge you, you look amazing, what I'm mad at is you didn't tell me how hurt you truly was"

Tango shook his head slightly, knowing Etho was going to be bruised from his crash landing.  
Etho flushed slightly at what Tango said, the pale boy feeling more better than he originally was 

"Well then if your ready,I can get started with the massage "  
Tango spoke calmly

Etho nodded, too flustered to speak.  
Tango smiled gently, placing his hands back onto Ethos shoulders,he gently trailed his hands over Ethos back, his lips curled into a smile at the whimper he got from his flustered boyfriend, he massaged Etho all over making sure to be gentle with the taller one, after awhile he felt Etho relax beneath his hands.  
Etho would occasionally let out a whimper or he would let out a slight moan, he was still quite flustered but at the same time he couldn't help but enjoy Tangos ministrations, it was quite relaxing and enjoyable, he doesn't know why he was so panicky at first, Tangos always been so loving and gentle with him, he smiled to himself at the thought. 

After awhile Etho could feel his muscles were completely relaxed, he felt less tensed then before and Tango could tell, finally Tango started to stop his ministration 

"See ,don't you feel much better E?"  
Tango asked 

Etho hummed happily in response, nodding his head in content.  
Tango smiled gently at that, happy Etho is more calmer now

"Well then hun, not that I don't enjoy seeing you shirtless, I bet your cold, I think I have one of your old shirts here you can put on, then we can cuddle and watch the Sunset!"  
Tango excitedly continued, eyes shinning with joy 

Etho flustered slightly, even though he ain't surprised that Tango would have an old shirt of his, he watched as Tango got up from behind him, and went to one of his many chests, grabbing Etho a plane black T-shirt, he chuckled the shirt to Etho, Etho of course catching it, murmuring a soft thanks to his boyfriend, he then put the shirt on, sighing contently

"Well now, it time for some well deserved cuddles!"  
Tango excitedly said ,smiling brightly at his boyfriend, 

Etho nodded, smiling gently at Tango, laying back, getting comfortable and he opened his arms for his chaotic boyfriend.  
Tango chuckled slightly, walking to the bed and jumping into Ethos arms, snuggling up into Ethos chest, not surprised how cold the ninja was, he quite enjoyed how Etho's cold contrasts his own warmth, it was amazing.

The pair cuddled up, looking at how beautiful the sunset looked, Etho looked down at Tango, a dopey smile upon his, he absolutely adored his chaotic boyfriend 

"This is quite romantic, ain't it?"  
Tango spoke gently, gazing up a the beautiful red sky, a gentle smile on his face

"Yeah...it really is.."  
Etho murmured gently, mismatched eyes glazing over with nothing but love for the other 

Tango looked up at Etho, smiling gently 

"What's with that look E?"  
Tango murmured back, gazing at Ethos lips slightly

"It's nothing Tango...I just wanted to thank you, for helping me out today, you didn't need to, I just love you so gosh darn much Tango"

Etho murmured once more, feeling nothing but adoration and love for his boyfriend.

Tango smiled at Etho, he gently placed both hands upon Ethos face, gently bringing his face, so it was in level with his own, their lips inches apart, Tangos crimson eyes held an unspoken question, Etho nodded in affirmation, he felt his face grow red, knowing what Tango wanted and well he wanted it to.

Tango gently placed his lips upon Etho's, the white haired boy instantly melted in the kiss, enjoying how gentle and passionate it was, of all the kisses they've shared, they've never had one this passionate, he could tell Tango was putting a lot of love into just one kiss.

Finally the two lovers, broke apart, both having dopey smiles upon there's faces, both of them felt nothing but love and adoration for eachothers

"I love you so much , Etho, I'll always be there for you, no matter what!"  
Tango gently spoke  
, before burying his head into his boyfriend's chest, sighing happily, Etho smiled more, pulling Tango close to his chest,and laying his own head upon his boyfriend's blonde hair.

Both boys, layer amonsts the stars, contently cuddled up with eachothers, they eventually fell asleep in eachothers arms.  
Before Etho fell asleep he had one final thought, a happy thought, he knew despite anything that comes there's way, Tango would always be there by his side and he himself knew, no matter what he'd always be by Tangos side, he will always feel nothing but love for his chaotic boyfriend, they'd always be there for eachother, forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!!  
> Been awhile y'all,I got to my new house on Monday ,but I've been to stressed and unmotivated to write TwT, hence the slightly longer hiatus, this is in replace of two oneshots I've felt unmotivated to continue,anywhooo I absolutely love Tango X Etho ,so I had to do, also sorry no proof read ,I did this at 1am, then I re write half of it, this started out fluffy then became angsty...heh ,anywho hope ya lovelies have a fabulous day//afternoon//night ,Bai for now (if y'all have requests ,leave 'em bellow, I'll eventually get to them!! I promise )


	10. Memories(GriDoc//Bdoc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian's life hasn't been the greatest, but despite everything hes been through, hes managed to held his head high, but maybe this time, its okay to just give up, for now all he can think about the happy memories he shared with the ones he loves.
> 
> (Warning's: hanahaki, blood, mentions of abuse, mentions of YHS and Evo, unrequited Love , deaath?, caracters occ xD)

Grian smiles gently to himself, thoughts and memories rushing through his mind, one of the first memories that came to him , is when he first time he met his best friend , Taurtis ,he was much more shyer back then, less social, but Taurtis didn't really seem to care, he remembers he was playing in the sand alone, when this tallish black haired boy had approached him, at first he was afraid of the older, scared he was going to bully him but instead , the older introduced himself, and asked if he could join him in the sand, and of course Grian said yes, and after that day, the two could never be separated, no matter what, Grian was just happy to have a friend.

The other night dear, as i lay sleeping  
I dreamed i held you in my arms   
But when i awoke, dear, i was mistaken  
So i hung my head and i cried 

The second memory that came rushing through, made Grian’s smile instantly drop, eyes glazing over slight , he remembers when him and Taurtis got transferred to Yandere highschool, thats were the two best friends first met Sam, yandere highschool wasn’t all bad at first, they all did have some good times, but he still can't forget the tourture he went through at that school, how yuki had tainted there other friends, how Sam had hurt Taurtis and how the rabbit became more insane, and made Grian dress like his best friend, and if he didn’t, he would tourture Grian, after awhile Grian couldn't stand the abuse from his former best friend, couldn’t stand how depressed and scared Sam made him feel, the things he did to him, and finally he stood up to Sam.  
Grian still remembers the feeling of the blade piercing his chest, and remembers the insane look in Sam’s eyes, and then darkness invaded his vision.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

After Yandere highschool, Grian remembers waking up in this new world, alone, he remembers feeling disoriented, and an unbearable sharp pain in his chest, but he wasn't alone, he met these new people, new friends, they named this world Evo.  
In Evo Grian had become more happier, free to be who he wanted to be, all the pranks him and his friends pulled but yet he couldn't help but feel like something was missing, and that someone was his best friend, without Taurtis, Grian felt as if a piece of him was missing, he realized his feeling for his best friend, and he wished he had told him, but it was to late.  
Grian had made a summoning platform for his former best friend, he planted a flower each day, it was a way for him to grieve his best friend, he remembers the looks his other friends would give him, he knew they thought he was going slightly insane, but they didn't say anything, they knew this was his way of grieving.

One day as Grian was going to the summoning platform, he hears a somewhat muffled voice under the dirt, a familiar voice, being the curious person he was, he dug out the dirt and what he saw socked him, he couldn't believe it...he was back, his best friend was back!  
Grian overwhelmed with emotions hugged his best friend tightly, crying into Taurtis shirt, Taurtis comforted, whispering sweet nothings in that day, he remembers looking into Taurtis eyes, seeing nothing but love and happiness, he couldn't help but lay a kiss upon his best friends lips, his heart had fluttered when Taurtis returned the kiss, and after that things got a lot better on Evo, Evo brought him nothing but happiness and Love their.  
But that all changed when the watchers came, and took him away from Evo, from his friends and lover, they destroyed Evo, made him watch, he remembered hearing his friends call out for him, not knowing he was already gone.  
After the watchers destroyed Evo, they realised Grian would no longer help them, so they abandoned him in the void.  
One thing he hated about the void, was the ringing in his ears, how unbearable it was and also how lonely he was .

I’ve always loved you and made you happy  
And nothing else could come between   
But now you've left me to love another  
You have shattered all of my dreams 

When Grian had arrived at Hermitcraft, he was more secluded and nervous, at first, the only one who knew the reason was Xisuma, being the admin and the one who saved him from the void, he was the only one who Grian could trust at the time.  
But not long after, he made friends with a phew more hermits, Mumbo and Iskall being the two he became more close with, the three even made a business together, he slowly started to become happy, his trama was still their, but it was more bearable with his new friends, his family.  
In hermitcraft, is were he also met Doc, an intimidating, robotic, creeper hybrid, and Grian was smitten with him, what angered Grian, he promised himself , he wouldn't catch feelings for anyone again, after losing his first lover, he couldn't bare the pain of losing his lover, he doesn't even know , when he first started gaining feelings for the creeper hybrid, after all, during the first season, the two was always against each other, the war...the hippies and demise, but yet he couldn't help but fall for him, he knew Doc at first didn't trust him, what Grian couldn't blame him, he came out of nowhere, and for all Doc knew he could be some evil person, trying to hurt the hermits, but after awhile, he managed to gain Doc’s eventually, after the civil war, the two decided to talk, one on one, and that's how the two became close, and he guesses that was the moment he started developing feelings for Doc.

When they all traveled to the next season, it was more calmer… or well calmer than the first season, during this season Grian grew more closer with his new neighbour Scar, they became a great team during Head games, and he trusted Scar with his deepest secrets...even told him of his feelings for Doc, Scar tried to encourage him to tell Doc, but Grian was too scared to.  
During the mayoral race Scar and Grian became more distance, after all Grian was Mumbo’s campaign manager, and well Scar was also running as mayor, but after Scar eventually became mayor, the two went back to each other as if nothing happened, heck even pranking Scar with Bdubs in the upside down, all three of them became the closests friends, and one day when the three was chilling out in the upside down, Bdubs excitedly told the two, that his own crush returned his feelings, both were happy for Bdubs, that was intel Bdubs told them who it was, he remembers how his heart broke, finding out it was Doc, Grian had to excuse himself, he quickly left the nether and went to his hobbit hole in the over world.

And that's what led to now, he was laying against the wall in his bathroom, his eyes were glazed overs with unshed tears, there is slight blood in the corner of his mouth and over and all over layed bloodied Dahlia, despite how beautiful they were, also turned out they were deadly, ever since he realized Doc would never love him back, he had been coughing up these flowers, at first it was just petals, but then after some time it became full on flowers, at first it was painful, but he's gotten used to the pain, after everything hes been through, coughing up flowers are nothing, but still he can’t help but feel, his heart shatter and ache, at the thought of bdubs and Doc together.

Grian lets out a chuckle, wheezing slightly, as he feels his eyelids grow heavy, he knows its his time to go, he's done this before, he slightly hopes to himself, he doesn't respawn this time, he doubts he will, after all un curable disease like this, is pretty much permadeath, well its curable, he just doesn't want to forget about his love for Doc, he supposes for now all he has is his memories, of the past and present.

Before Grain drifts off into his endless sleep, he could faintly hear, rushed footsteps coming his way, he also heard someone calling his name and he felt a gentle hands upon his shoulder shaking him, didn't they realize it was too late, with one final smile, Grian drifts off , darkness surrounding him, after all he's been through, he can finally rest, finally be at peace, finally be left with his happy memories.

you are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, ive finally done it, written a full on angst fic, the ironic thing is , this is my second songfic and the other one was also a hanahaki no happy ending one lmao xD, also i may do a part 2, depends how i feel, im not super proud of how this turnt out, also might of got some things wrong-- , anwyho, let me know what y'all think, sorry for a long wait, just alot of things going on in my irl life rn tbh, so i've just felt too uninspired , anywho hope ya lovelies have a good day//afternoon//night <3


	11. Comforting Hold{Bdubs/Doc}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Bdubs needed right now from Doc was him to hold and comfort him, for him to be that shoulder for Bdubs to cry on and that's exactly what Doc does for him.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Warning: crying, fluff and cuddles!!!  
> Also this is slightly rushed   
> This was also requested byyyyyy Anon! Yeh if ya see this I hope ya like this

Doc tightened his grip on the sobbing boy,upon his lap, he could feel his heart clenched each time the boy would let out a whimper or a sob.

Doc didn't ask the other what was wrong, he knew that wasn't what Bdubs wanted or needed, right now all he needed was to be held and a shoulder to cry on, to let all of his tears and frustrations out.

And that is what Doc is here for, to be that comforting Hold and shoulder to cry on, for his loving boyfriend, he needs to be the one to whisper sweet and comforting praises to, his sobbing usually bubbly boyfriend and he needed to be the best boyfriend he could ever be.

After awhile of whispering sweet praises and gently rocking Bdubs back and forward, Doc had noticed that his boyfriends breathing had evened out and he was no longer sobbing.

Glancing down, Doc couldn't help but smile gently down at his boyfriend, realising Bdubs has tired himself out and has fallen asleep in Docs lap, his head was resting in Docs neck.

Not wanting to move from their spot, the creeper hybrid layed back, gently bringing Bdubs with him, being careful as to not disturb or wake, his now calm and sleeping boyfriend.  
Doc smiled gently, once again as Bdubs snuggled up into Docs chest , rapping his arms around his boyfriend, he lent down a placed a gentle kiss upon Bdubs forehead, smile widening as Doc noticed a hint of a smile forming upon Bdubs lips.

Sighing gently, Doc finally closed his own eyes, a gentle smile layed upon his own lips, he couldn't help but feel accomplished, to be the main reason Bdubs is once again calm, he managed to comfort his boyfriend.  
Eventually Doc, felt himself start to drift off, he had one finally though before allowing sleep to consume is, and that was he'd do anything to protect Bdubs, he knew the start of their relationship wasn't the greatest and the whole ghost father thing but that was in the past and he knows he absolutely loves and cherishes the sleeping boy in his lap and would do absolutely anything to make him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Lovelies, I is back !! Back to posting that is, I haven't been gone, been learking on here reading other people's way better hermitcraft fanfics ,also slight announcement ,I am making part 2 of the hanahaki grian fic, I lovely person gave an incredible suggestion for part 2 and I absolutely love it!! So that you ,you absolutely amazing person,you know who you are!!  
> Anywho this oneshot was more rushed and may be more of a drabble then anything, talking about drabbles, on wattpad under the same username, I post my oneshots on their too ,well I originally started their and figured how AO3 worked ,but what I'm trying to say is,if ya like my oneshots best check out them on wattpad too, cause I post them earlier their and also doing incorrect quotes and drabbles their lmao, anywho this is getting long, hope ya lovelies have a fabulous day//afternoon//night, love y'all and thank y'all for the love and support, I'm surprised people actually like and enjoy my ramblings of writings <3


	12. Secret Happiness (Grian/Hels)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hels was extremely lucky to meet his boyfriend, someone who excepted him, no matter his past, but despite their relationship having to be secret from the other hermits for now, their both content to just lay together and cuddle for now.
> 
> Warnings:None! Pure fluff, but also mentions of secret realtionship

Hels smiled gently down at the sleeping boy against his chest, he gently raked his fingers through his boyfriends, dirty blond locks, smiling even more when his boyfriend nuzzled into his hand, Hels let out a gentle chuckle when he could hear that the younger boy had started to pur.

To be honest, Hels loved moments like these, moments where he could be calm, to be happy and not want to destroy the world, this was their little secret of course, and he was definitely not going to let anyone take his chaotic boyfriend away, he would fight anyone who would try.

He couldn’t help but cooed slightly when his boyfriend, nuzzled into his chest, wrapping his wings around Hels , his boyfriends wings were one of Hels’ favourite things, he knew they were a big insecurity for his boyfriend, because of how “ruined” they we’ve, yes they were beat up but that was thanks to very bad people in his gremlins boyfriends life, and he would honestly want to kill those peoples, but he refrained, for now, but despite all that, he deeply loved his boyfriends wings, but if he's being honest with himself, he loves everything about his boyfriend, from his white wings to his caramel eyes, he loved the freckles upon his boyfriends cheeks, he loved how flustered his boyfriend got with any compliment he gave him, he just love his boyfriend so much, Grian was everything to him and the one person who knew how to calm him down, when he was in one of his moods.

Sighing gently, he pulled Grian against his chest, bending down a bit, to lay a kiss on top of his boyfriends head, he smiled brightly when Grian’s wings tightened around him, and he chuckled when Grian sleepy murmured in his sleep.

Settling down slightly, Hels could feel his own eyes drift close slightly, he allowed them to shut, darkness consuming him, he had one finally thought on his mind before he feel asleep, and that was how lucky he was to have Grian, without him, Hels would likely be a revengeful mess, he was absolutely in love with Grian.

Finally Hels felt himself drift off asleep, contiently, his dreams we’re full of his and Grian’s future, a future where everyone will accept their secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RARE SHIPS! is what i love, and i haven't seen this ship being done yet, so hah, im jumping on it first, lets go! anywho rare ships are incredible and i love 'em so much, if y'all have 'em , please oh please request 'em, anywho lovelies thanks for reading this, was slightly rushed, but thanks for reading this far, night for now lovelies, hope y'all have a fabulous day//afternoon//night <3


	13. Secret mornings (Hels/Grian, Part 2 of secret happiness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian and Hels spend the morning in, together, giving kisses and cuddles, with no worries 
> 
> Warnings:None, Fluuuuuuf, mentions of secret realtionship, 
> 
> Part 2 of secret happiness

Grian groaned slightly, not wanting to get up, he nuzzled into the heat, that surrounded him, he could hear a slight chuckled, the warm body bellow him vibrating, what in turn made Grian smile slightly, knowing he has no choice to get up

“Morning Gri, i know your up” spoke the gentle voice, of his boyfriend

Grian hummed in response, cracking his eyes open a bit, wincing at the brightness around them, he instantly snapped his eyes shut,

“ i don't wanna get up” Grian whined, nuzzling his head into the crook of his boyfriends neck

Hels chuckled slightly, his cheeks brightening slightly, he patted Grian on the head, lightly racking his finger through Grian’s dirty blonde locks 

“That’s fine Gri, we don't have to get up, just yet, but remember you can’t stay too long, you don't want the other hermits to get suspicious” Hels replied, gently

Grian whined again, knowing Hels was right, but at the same time he just wants to spend time with his boyfriend, without caring about what the other hermits think, but he also knows how they'd react, how Wels react, he couldn't let them find out, not just yet, at least 

“I know, but maybe i could spend just a little bit longer here? It's been awhile since we last hung out, “ Grian replied softly, raising his head to look into Hels crimson eyes, his own caramel eyes, gleamed with hope and love

Hels sighed softly, looking away, knowing he could never say no, to Grian, when he looked at him like that, Hels smiled gently, he himself, wanted to spend time with Grian more freely, and he supposed it wouldn't hurt, to spend a little more time together, god this little gremlin was going to kill him

“Hmmm i suppose, it wouldn't hurt to spend, a little more time in bed together” Hels replied, smile brightening, when he saw the pure joy and excitement in his boyfriends eyes

Hels let out a muffled flustered yelp, when Grian lent down, smashing their lips together excitedly, the kiss wasn't exactly gentle, it was messy, but it was perfect for them, as they normally do not get to kiss, since most times, either Grian is busy with building, and he cant sneak off to the nether, or Hels has his own things to do, he himself is trying to get Wels trust, so the two can finally be open with their relationships, so moments like these, no matter how messy they are, was perfect in both their eyes.

Both finally pulled away, both had lovestruck smiles upon their faces, both were panting, Hels could see how flustered Grian had gotten, he Hels knew his own face was no different 

“Well that was out of the blue, what was that for ?” Hels panted slightly, finally able to gather his thoughts 

Grian murmured slightly, face brightening even more

“What was that Gri? Couldn’t hear ya “ Hels responded chuckling, at Grian’s obvious embarrassment 

Grian just shook his head slightly, and bent down, burying his head in Hels neck once more, murmuring the three words, that made Hels heart, flutter and jump with joy

“I love you “ Grian murmured softly 

Hels smile brightened, heart flutterings at Grian’s soft tone, this wasn't the first time they've said they loved each other, but most times they don't really say it, they just show their love, and know in their hearts they love each others, so moments like theses were more special 

“I love you too, Gri” Hels spoke even more softly , racking his fingers through Grian’s hair once more 

“Well if we're going to stay here longer, do you want to goo back to sleep, since neither of us are busy today “ Hels continued 

Getting no response, Hels looked down, chuckling once more, when he realized, as he mas racking his fingers through Grians hair, he may of accidentally put Grian back to sleep, sighing softly, Hels knew eventually Grian would have to leave, go back to the hermits, so they don't get suspicious, but he was glad they could spend moments like this, and was glad when they spend moments like theses, Grian’s actually taking a break and some sleep.

Hels decided to close his own eyes, for a bit, he felt sleep consume him, he snuggled up back into Grian, continently 

By the time the two awoke, it was around the afternoon, Grian had to hurriedly get up and get dressed, he wished Hels a quick goodbye, laying a gentle kiss upon Hels lips, before spreading his white wings and flying off.  
Hels just stared off at Grian’s figured, flying off, smiling softly at the shorter boy, before sighing and turning around, knowing he now has his own work to do, maybe in the near future, when things are better they can tell people of their relationship, but for now both are continente with their little secret, their secret happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya lovelies, so a lot of people on both here and wattpad, really liked my Hels/Grian oneshot and wanted more, so i decided to make part 2 of secret happiness, this was slightly rushed, but i still like this, also you can fight me on this, but come on, Hels would be a soft boy for Grian, a picture Hels as a secret softie, dispite being demonic, also i asked this question on wattpad but ill also ask here, should i make a book, full of connected oneshots, of just Hels/Grian ( and Hels/Grian/Ex)? its just a thought, if not, this book will be filled with just them oneshots lmao xD, anywho hope ya lovelies, enjoyed, thanks for all the love and support, and excepting me into the hermitcraft community on both here and wattpad, hope ya lovelies have a fabulous day//afternoon//day


	14. Schedule (not a chapter just some info <3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay lovelies this is basically a schedule of my oneshots, not in exact order <3

Hey lovelies , I'd like to apologize for not updating for awhile, just im trying to get into the rythm of writing again, and a friend is helping me with that ,by that were doing a writing Collab together ,what should be posted some time today or tomorrow ,anywho lovely this chapter is a schedule (also I will be posting two oneshots today or tomorrow cause I'm working on 2 ) ,but anywho this schedule isn't in an exact order but this is just some things I'm working on ^-^

Memories(part 2) (the title for this is debatable, cause well i don’t want the same name as previous part, if yall have a name suggestion, please tell me xD)

Hurt(this title is also debatable, it's basically Hels gets hurt, and Wels takes care of him, i'm also currently working on this and another fic )

Scars (an angsty hurt/comfort fic of how // why grian has scars, also likely going to be a platonic ship )

Comforting Hold ( a touch starved fic ^^, idk what ship i should do this with, something with Xb i know that, but i’ll let y’all decide the ship <3)

Sadness behind a smile ( ship for this unknown, the fic is also unknown, i know it's def going to be angsty, i just like the title to this fic)

Beautiful Flowers (hah! Another hanahaki fic, this was going to be a ZIT fic but i've now decided to write a hippie fic , aka impulse/grian/ren, because i love ship so much and not many people write it and the reason i have yet to do it was well during S6 i didn't have any courage to write for this fandom but now i do ^^)

Forgiveness ( title debatable, this was requested by an amazing friend who i’ll tag when i get around to write this fic, basically Ex has PTSD (from being trapped in the void for a long time) , and because of that hes still a little unsure about his brother, but both of them are trying to get along, but Xisuma is slightly frustrated ( because of lack of sleep) and he snaps at Ex , what in turns sends Ex into a fit of panic 

The past should stay in the past( this title is still debatable, deciding it with a friend, now this i will no longer spoil, since the plot has changed a bit and plus im currently working on this one with a friend, that's right! It's a collab, my first collab )

Our Rock ( title debatable, but this was requested , basically Grian and Ex has a lot of problems and Hels is their rock// aka Hels is a soft boy for his slightly sensitive boys )

A not so secret relationship ( so in this, basically Wels and Xisuma, pretty much some other hermits //maybe iskall and mumbo? // find out about the GEXHels relationship, and get over protective over grian , they got to protect the gremlin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lovelies before ya leave ,I hope y'all have a fabulous day//afternoon//night and once again thank y'all for all the love and support and if ya have any requests ,leave 'em in the comments ^-^ , I'm trying to be more frequent with my updates :/ , they won't be daily of course but maybe more frequent anywho goodbye lovelies, I'm going to get back to actually writing, baaaai <3


	15. The past should stay in the past (Grian/Ex/Hels)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian relives and reveals his past in yandere high school, to his boyfriends Hels and Ex 
> 
> Warnings: mentions of death, getting stabbed, and well YHS and Sam
> 
> Genre: Hurt/comfort
> 
> ( this was a collab between me and NewFoundLand_Emy )

Grian was rummaging through some old chests he left in the Hobbit hole a long time ago, he needed to find his blue sweater, for that stupid Hermit challenge.  
Now he wasn't looking forward to wearing that piece of clothing again, but it would be quickly over, right?

"Oh there you are" he said, pulling out the blue fabric from between the junk and clutter his chest was filled with. He really should've cleaned up earlier this season...

He slipped out of his usual red jumper and pulled the blue one over his head. He stood up, and walked away from the box heading to a mirror to take one look at himself. As he stared at his image reflecting on the glass, he couldn’t help but tense up slightly, his eyes widening and tearing up. He noticed the faint brown spot on his chest, the sight of the badly washed out blood made his heart beat against his chest rapidly.

The memories he tried so hard to suppress over the years had fought themselves back to his mind, the blue sweater like an open gateway letting the images in from his past.

He was there again, tucked behind that corner of the school having to witness Sam teasing Taurtis with a blade again. He heard some faint voices, one hysterical laughing, the other whimpering in fear, but he couldn't get out what they said. And then, so suddenly he wasn't expecting, the knife was stabbed through his friend's neck

Then the scene changed, he was with Sam again. He sat in a chair, deathly still while the other one was dying his hair black. He wore that cursed blue shirt, some brown stains of dried blood still haven't been properly washed out of it, and the fingers working with his hair had been pulling on his nerves.

He could hear Sam mumbling some nonsense under his breath, but he couldn't quite make out what the other was saying. But whatever it was he knew it was utterly insane, he couldn't believe the person he once considered a friend to do this, he knew Sam was a little crazy, might even be a bit insane but what he was doing now, was absolutely sick.  
Grian looked at the person in the mirror in front of him. He could barely recognize himself, the black hair and blue sweater made him look almost the same as Taurtis.

The images shifted again, he was at the dark alleyway again. He saw a dark shadow over peeking from behind the building. His heartbeat picked up, he saw the figure turn in and start moving towards him. Now he could get out the two iconic bunny ears from the shadow, and fear ran down his spine, he knew he was gonna die there. He slowly backed up, feeling his back hit the cold damp wall. He looked left and right, trying to see if there was any way for him to escape his certain demise, even if he knew deep down, he wouldn't stand a chance at facing, his former friend.

The shadow came closer, and the man's face started to clear out. It was him, Sam, holding a knife as he smirked with a malicious grin. 

"Oh, Grian I knew this day would come once, I've been savoring it," he said in a deathly low, psychotic voice. 

Grian whimpered in fear and tried to move away but the cold stone was pressing to his back, denying his way to run. He flinched when he could feel the cold metal of the knife press gently against his neck, he clenched his eyes shut, tightly, knowing his end was coming.  
He felt the blade gently move down from his neck, to jaw, to his torso, he couldn't help but wonder why Sam wouldn't just end this all quickly, to end this torment, but he supposes, that's the point of the game, to tease and torture him, untell he himself goes insane.

He felt the path of the blade suddenly come to a halt, and he could hear Sam chuckle darkly. That's when he felt it, the piercing pain of the knife, being stabbed straight into his chest. He let out a loud sob, grasping his former friend’s shoulders, he tried to push Sam off of him, but it was no use  
He knew this was finally his end, he was going to be free of this torture. He felt Sam push the blade deeper into him, pushing him up further against the wall until he dropped his hands from Sam's shoulders, knowing it was no use in fighting back.

He felt the sharp pain under his heart, and for a minute he didn't really realize where he was from the shock. But it quickly faded away under the pressure of being in a death-life situation, though when he opened his eyes, Sam was nowhere to be seen.  
He still felt the ache in his chest, but the adrenalin had given him enough energy to stand up and leave. He remembered passing out in the front of the school.

“Grian!... GRIAN!" 

He woke up to the sounds of someone shouting his name, he didn't even remember falling asleep. He didn't open his eyes, but he felt like he was being cradled in strong arms, and heard soft whispers being said into his ear. 

"It's ok, Grian, you're with us, we won't hurt you," the voice said. 

It was so familiar and gentle, he didn't want it to stop so he didn't say anything. 

“We're here, and we will protect you no matter what," the voice said, and Grian nuzzled more into the arms he was being held by, burying his face into the man's chest. He could hear a quiet murmur by the side of him, he knew whoever it was, was saying something to the person who was holding him, he could feel the vibration from the chest beneath him. The person just hummed in response to them, he could feel a gentle hand lay upon his shoulder, making him flinch at first, before relaxing once more into the arms that held him.

After a while Grian raised his head from the man's chest, opening his eyes, and what he saw was the familiar face of one of his boyfriends, Hels and he could guess without needing to look, next to him, was likely Xenon.  
He smiled up at them, nuzzling into Xenon's hands, as he decided to start petting and raking his fingers through his hair.

"What was that all about, baby?" the white-haired man said, wiping a strand of dirty blonde hair out of Grian's face.

Grian sat up, and let out a long sigh, knowing there's no reason to lie to them, lying would just make things worse.

"I have to tell you guys something from my past" he spoke gently.

With a shaky deep breath, Grian began his tale, he told them when he first joined Taurtis in high school, since him and Taurtis were both invited by Sam to go, he told them of all the things they got up to, he told them about how Sam started to spiral downwards, how he started acting more psychotic, how he had watched Sam slice the neck of his best friend, he tells them on how helpless he felt not being able to save his best friend from their former deranged friend.

By the end of his story, he was sobbing, all the memories he had bottled up were now spilled out. But he could finally feel at peace, after spilling out all of his secrets. He knew his boyfriends will be forever by his side, caring for him, and he knew he could let his guard down when he was with those he loved.

Xenon and Hels, looked at eachother, shocked, the news finally settling in, Hels could feel rage starting to bubble up inside his stomach, but it was not directed at Grian, it was directed at the monster, who made Grian like this. He knew he'd have to keep his anger in, because right now, that's not what Grian needs, right now he needs to be comforted and protected by them. He could see the same rage, but also sadness in Xenon's eyes, he nodded at Xenon, knowing how he felt. He then pulled Grian deeper into the hug, letting Xenon join in the embrace, both of them whispering sweet praises to Grian, to try and calm him down.

Grian quietly sobbed into Hels' black sweater, grabbing tightly onto the wool. He didn't want to ever get separated from the two, he felt just so loved being with them. He couldn't imagine what his life would be without his two loving boyfriends, but he knew that he was safe where he was. He felt Xen joining the hug from behind, wrapping his strong arms around him, locking Grian in a safe embrace. He was thankful knowing they would protect him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya lovelies, been a while, sorry for not posting in a while been burned out, and my lovely friend Aiden (or Nefoundland_emy who they changed their name to Newfoundland_ainden but still use their old username :/), they decided to help me out and suggested to do a collab together ^^ to which is why this was created, I originally had an idea to do this but had no motivation, but once again my lovely friend helped me out, now I'll stop rambling, I hope ya lovelies have a fabulous day//afternoon//night, bai y'all <3


	16. Sunset Love (Keralis/Bdubs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lovers, spending some time together, in both the sunset and moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya lovelies, i apologize for how long I've took to update, my motivation has just been lacking, and my mental state ain't the greatest rn, so yeh, but anywho, now that's out the way, I'm happy to say iv written a non Grian ship for once! yes some Keralis/Bdubs, this was honestly too sweet to write, pure fluff no angst, sorry if yall die of sweetness, also id like to mention I am working on requests, but it's just going to take some time lovelies! anywho hope ya lovelies, have a fabulous day//afternoon//night, love ya beans <3 and thanks for your patience

Two boys, sat together upon the roof, of one of the tallest boys, many beautiful buildings, both boys were sat close, close as possible, the shorter more tanned brunette, was basically sitting in the other brunettes lap, both of the boys were gazing up at the beautiful sky, they we’re currently watching the beautiful sunset together.

It’s been a while, since the two lovers, had formerly gone on a little date like this, so they we’re both continent just calmly laying against each other like this, amongst the beautiful red sky.

The tallest of the two, know as Keralis, looked down at his shorter boyfriend, Bdubs, who was still looking up at the sky, with amazement, nothing but love and adoration showed in Keralis eyes.

As if he could feel eyes being bored into him, Bdubs looked up at his boyfriend, curiosity shimmering in his brown eyes, he tilted his head slightly as well, making Keralis cooe slightly in response, at how cute his boyfriend was, he then just bent down slightly laying a gentle kiss upon his boyfriend’s lips, his smile brightly into the kiss, as he heard Bdubs let out a flustered yelp, before melting into it.

After a while, the two best friends broke away from the kiss, both were breathing heavily and both had love-struck smiles upon their faces, they were both gazing into each other’s eyes, love, and happiness in both of their eyes.

Bdubs nuzzled his flustered face into his boyfriend’s chest, making Keralis chuckle slightly, at his boyfriend’s flustered state, despite how many times the two have done things like this, the smaller always seems to get flustered at every compliment and kiss, Keralis gives him.

Rapping his arms around his boyfriend, bringing him closer to his chest, he brought the two of them gentle to the ground, with Keralis back laying against the concrete, and Bdubs was laying, snuggled up upon his chest, his head was placed just under Keralis 

Keralis glanced back up at the sky, smiling slightly at the now beautiful starry night, Keralis couldn’t help but feel how lucky he was in this moment, he always knew how lucky he was, but he felt even luckier in this moment, he was lucky to be on a server with such amazing and creative people and was even luckier to spend most of his days and nights with his most beautiful boyfriend, he was so happy he confessed Bdubs, because now he can spend as much time with both his best friend and boyfriend.

“Hey bubbles” Keralis spoke, to his sleepy boyfriend

“Yeah, Keralis?” Bdubs sleepy replied

“I love you” Kerlalis continued

“ I love you too hun” Bdubs replied 

Eventually, Bdubs fell asleep against his boyfriend’s chest, leaving Keralis alone in the   
the quietness of the night, and leaving him in his thoughts   
Keralis gazed down at his sleeping boyfriend, gosh he definitely was infatuated with this boy, sighing softly to himself, Keralis gently, as to not wake his boyfriend, grabbed a black box from his pocket, smiling gently as he opened it, a silver ring shimmered slightly in the moonlight, Keralis felt himself tear up slightly, he knew one day, one day, he was going to marry this man, he just needs to find the same courage he had, when he first confessed to Bdubs, but untell then he was content, laying amongst the stars, with the love of his life.


	17. All alone (Grian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Alone, thats what he would forever be 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of death(or well implications of someone wanting to die)  
> Depressive thoughts, Panic attacks (also this is a short rant fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya lovelies, before y'all start this, I'd like to say this is a rant fic, I'm self projecting myself onto the poor Grian(He's just easier to hurt ya know or well write angst for xD) but anyway these thoughts have been going through my mind, more than they normally did, let's just say as of rn home life, is tense, so its part of the reason, I haven't been writing as much, so anywho lovelies, if you read this through, thank you, from the depts of my heart, it means a lot, all this love and support, hope y'all have a fabulous day//afternoon//night <3
> 
> also forgot to mention, there will be a part 2! may be happier, and may just be platonic, idk yet, also I am currently working on part 2 of memories!

‘Alone, that’s what he was, he was all alone’,

Alone in the nether, he sat, curled up inside his upside-down mansion, his white wings were wrapped tightly around himself and he was sobbing and whimpering quietly to himself.

A million thoughts ran through the small hermits head, they were not exactly positive thoughts, they were mainly negative, his thoughts consisted of how worthless he felt, of how insecure he felt, thoughts of how the other Hermits, would have been better off if he never came to this server, all he ever did was cause problems for them, he knew he annoyed them, with all the pranks, and he likely annoyed them, with always needing to come to them when he had problems, every time he came to them because he had one of those stupid nightmares, sometimes he wished Sam would have just ended him back then, if he knew what pain hed have to go through in the future, with not just hermitcraft but Evo, but he knew Sam wouldn’t of let him Die, he absolutely loved torturing him.

The winged boy, took in a shuddering breath, trying to calm his breathing, he knew he was in the midst of having a panic attack, he knew the signs, not like this hasn’t happened before, another issue he’s learned to deal with on his own.

Taking slow breaths, and going through his normal exercises, he’s done many times to calm himself down, Grian could feel himself calm down slightly, the dark thoughts were still there but at least he wasn’t panicking, as he felt himself calm down, he realized how exhausted he truly felt.

His eyelids felt heavy, and he could feel himself starting to drift off, he knew he shouldn’t sleep in the nether, he knew how uncomfortable it was, but he could care less anymore, he was just too tired, too tired to care, he’d rather than sleep in his best, in fear of being discovered.

Plus he doubts anyone would come looking for him in the nether, despite not really being truly hidden, he knew they didn’t care, after all, in the end, he was all alone.


	18. softness (Beef/Etho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beef and Etho, spending a soft evening together
> 
> also side note, this is fox etho, gotta be my favourite thing, and I keep drawing him as a fox xD 
> 
> warnings: None (other than this is soft)
> 
> This is also short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya lovelies, guess what, im baaaaaaack, woop finally got my motivation back, finally wanting to write something and had to come back with my ultimate favorite ship, Beetho!, it's just such a soft ship, and I love it, anywho y'all I'll try and get into a schedule to get back into writing, leave request, what I'll end up working on, currently working on part 2 of memories, and another surprise fic! tell me what y'all think in the comments ! <3

Beef hummed a soft tune to himself, gently raking his fingers through the soft white hair, that layed upon his boyfriends head, that was currently in his lap , he made sure to be careful of his boyfriend’s fox ears, as they were extremely sensitive and fragile.

Both boys decided to spend the evening together, as both boys had been way too busy to properly spend time with each other, so they were both just happy to spend the evening cuddled up against each other.

Etho raised his head slightly, his mismatched eyes meeting Beef’s deep blue eyes, a smile graced his lips, he leaned forward slightly placing his lips upon his boyfriend’s lips, he could feel Beef smile into the kiss, and the ninja, couldn’t help but lose himself into the kiss, as Beef had deepened the kiss.

Beef melted into the kiss, he ran one of the hands in his boyfriend’s hair and lightly touched one of Ethos ears, he felt his heart stutter slightly, at the whine that came deep from his boyfriends through, he chuckled slightly as Etho broke away from the kiss, face heating up slightly, and he leaned slightly into Beef’s hand, liking the slight attention.

Etho hummed slightly, white tail wagging slightly, he looked down at his boyfriend nothing but love in his eyes and Beef knew his own eyes showed the same look, before Beef knew it, Etho flopped back down onto him, making Beef wince slightly.

Beef snaked his arms back around his boyfriend’s waist once more, and Etho laid his head upon his boyfriend’s chest, humming slightly, tracing unknown figures upon Beef’s chest, 

“ Hey, Beefers ?”  
Etho spoke up softly, continuing to trace figures into his boyfriend’s chest

“Yes, Etho?”  
Beef replied equally as soft, slightly concerned 

“I just wanted to say, I love you”  
Etho continued, burring his head into Beef chest, slightly flustered

Beef grinned slightly, his own face heating up slightly, all his concern being wiped away, being replaced with nothing but adoration for his little fox boyfriend 

“ I love you too, my little fox boy”  
He happily replied, chuckling as Etho lightly hit his chest 

Both boys stayed snuggled up upon the ground, just talking and generally having fun together, in each other’s arms


	19. Stutter (Platonic Grian & Etho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower shop//College au (still based off mc skins!)
> 
> a platonic ship was requested by   
> 0||0_0||0   
> over on wattpad 
> 
> also, this is completely platonic! 
> 
> Warnings: Panic attacks, anxiety 
> 
> also oops, my hand slipped, this became a hurt/comfort 
> 
> Relationship: Platonic Etho/ Grian
> 
> also I may or may not of self projected my insecurties onto Etho....sorry TwT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack yet again, hows was y'all Christmas? mine was alright got some steam games, so that's fun, anywho I'm back and actually gotten back into writing, for once its a platonic ship, because I ain't feeling up to write shippy stuff at the moment, the reason behind that is private issues, so sorry! anywho trying to get back into a proper writing schedule, so thank y'all for the patience! hope ya lovelies have an amazing holiday <3

It was an unusually calm evening for the white-haired florist, normally the flower shop the young boy ran was quite busy, as it was the only flower shop in the small town, he lived in, and the young boy, Etho, couldn’t be happier, don’t get him wrong, he loved working, and making bouquets and more wonderful flowery designs, the part he doesn’t like, is interacting with people.

You see Etho is a more closed off and quiet person, he’d rather talk to flowers than talk to people, now he does have friends, who he loves hanging out with, but even with them he was still quiet, he would love to be as open as Beef, as talkative as Bdubs and as confidente like Doc.

But he’s not like them, when he interacts with new people, he clams up, and his body freezes up, and he stutters and mumbles his words, that’s the main reason he hates talking, is his stutter.

Every time he talked, he would fumble over his words, to the point of we’re sometimes he would get so frustrated he would just cut himself off mid-sentence and just overly refused to speak at times.

Sighing, the white-haired boy forced himself to look happy, as he haired the Bell ring above the door, signifying a new customer has entered the store, looking up from what he was doing, Etho noticed the person who came in, the person was looking at the flowers on display, in their own world, Etho felt genuine joy when he realized who it was.

It was a boy Etho knew quite well, the boy was shorter than him and had dirty blond, messy hair, he was one of Etho’s acquaintance, Grian.

Etho mainly knew the other boy from his college, and they would speak occasionally, mainly joking around and each interaction they had, was full of pure chaos.

Etho cleared his throat slightly, gaining the attention of the shorter boy, Grian looked up at Etho, a giant smile gracing his lips

“Etho! Buddy, nice to see you!” Grian exclaimed excitedly, bounding up to the slightly nervous boy 

“H-Hey Grian” Etho managed to stutter out, internally cursing himself for stuttering and slipping up

“H-How may I-I Help You?” the white-haired boy continued, he fidgeted with his hands slightly, trying to calm his nerves 

“Ah well you see, I actually came here to visit you!”  
Grian replied happily, his crystal blue eyes signing with mischief 

That statement made Etho freeze up slightly and felt his cheeks heat up, ….Grian came here, to visit him? Why? And for what, looking at Grian, Etho tilted his head in slightly, confusion shining in his heterochromatic eyes.

Grian’s grin turned into a gentle smile, grabbing Ethos slightly shaky hands, what in turn made Grian even more flustered, the pale boy was still not used to this much platonic affection, 

“Well of course! Why wouldn’t I visit my friend, during his workdays? Plus I’ve got a slight question to ask of you “

Etho couldn’t help but keep looking at his hands, that Grian had grabbed in his own, shaking his head slightly, he looked back at Grian, noticing his patient smile, that’s when Etho realized Grian expected and answer

“O--Oh? Y-yeah sure, what is it?” the pale boy rushed out 

“Well! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out together, we normally don’t hang out after school and it would be nice to hang for a bit?”

Etho could feel himself shake, even more, he was internally panicking, he couldn’t believe it, Grian wanted to hang out with him??, Etho could feel his breath starting to quicken, and his shaking getting worse, he could hear someone call his name, but it just came out as a static mumble, he felt a soft hand upon his shoulder, Etho tensed at first before forcing himself to relax, realizing it was likely Grian...Grian! How could he forget, in his hazy mind, he tried to get his breathing in control, slightly afraid to show how weak he really is, in front of one of his friends.

“Etho, Hey Hey.. its all right, your fine, I’m here for you”   
Grian gently reassured the panicky boy

Etho just shook his head,

“N-No, I-It’s N-Not, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Etho stuttered out, he continued apologizing under his breath 

Grian just frowned, bringing the white-haired boy into a hug, gently guiding him to the background, and helping him sit down in a chair.

After awhile of Grian gently rocking Etho back and forwards and gently reassuring the boy, eventually, Etho managed to calm his breathing, and just rested his head upon the shorter boys chest, Grian was gently racking his fingers through the white-haired boy’s hair, Etho raised his head slightly, and Grian smiled gently down at Etho eyes shining with nothing but kindness,

“hey, how are you feeling? And before you apologize, don’t, it’s okay,”  
Grian spoke gently and calmly 

Etho just nodded slightly, gratefully 

“Thank you, I’m feeling a bit better” the white-haired boy mumbled out quietly 

Grian nodded, gently petting Etho’s soft hair 

“I’m glad...do you mind telling me why you had a panic attack? I won’t judge? But I need to know, so I know how to avoid triggering another, one next time” Grian questioned softly 

Etho froze slightly, before taking a deep breath and nodding his head 

“I--my stutter and anxiety-- I don’t like it?” Etho rushed out 

Grian nodded gently, now understanding why Etho has been so nervous and panicky 

“That’s fine and understandable Etho, as someone who suffers through anxiety, it’s understandable how you feel, especially I’m assuming you’ve been going through this alone?”

Etho nodded solemnly, agreeing with Grian’s suspicions before the realization hit him… Grian has anxiety, him of all people? The chaotic and outgoing gremlin

“Y-You have anxiety?” Etho questioned

Grian’s smile brightened 

“Yep! Social anxiety, like yours I assume?” Grian responded 

“Yeah...but wait you don’t seem like you have it, just shocking” Etho continued 

Grian just giggled slightly, what in turn made Etho smile beneath his mask 

“Just because I don’t seem like I don’t have it, doesn’t mean I don’t, plus I’m getting help” Grian responded happily 

“If you want I can help you or we can get you help?” Grian continued gently and attentively as to not trigger the other boy

Etho nodded 

“I’d like that” He responded 

Grian smiled gently, helping Etho up, gently guiding him back to the main room, Etho made his way back to the counter, and Grian made his way to the front door 

“Well I should get going, for now, Etho, can’t keep you from work for too long! But remember ill pick ya up after you get off, so we can hang out !” Grian smiled 

“Alright G, I’ll see ya later….and thank you” Etho responded

Grian nodded excitedly, opening the door, the bell jiggling lightly, 

“Oh and Etho, I don’t care about what anyone says about your stutter, I find it cute and anyone says other wises can fight me” and with that, the gremlin left, leaving an overly happy and flustered Etho behind.

Etho sighed gently to himself, resting his head on his hand, today may of started off as an anxious day for the young boy but he was now left with a happy feeling in his chest, and he was glad to have a friend like Grian, he couldn’t wait for his work shift to now be over, for once he was excited to hang out with someone out of work, he doesn’t know what he had done to do to deserve a friend like Grian but he was happy still, today couldn’t get better than it already was.


	20. NOT A CHAPTER JUST A SLIGHT UPDATE, (will delete later )

Hiya lovelies, Wren here :D, and firstly i'd like to thank you all for the love and support I've been getting on this book, it absolutely means the world to me, I cherish every moment, kudos and reads, the support is so amazing, now I haven't brought you here to just thank you, I have brought y'all here to ask ya a question, so I've been posting in this book for a while and I'm wondering if I should continue posting my oneshots into this book or if I should just start posting the oneshots separately from this book, since I don't post as frequent as late, but that's because of personal issues, I've been well more unmotivated as of late, I'll still of course keep this book open for requests, and keep the other oneshot in here, so should I start posting my oneshots as separate stories ?

another question, should I post my drabble// drafts in here? and delete my drafts book?

anywho y'all thanks for reading this through, suggestions and comments are appreciated :D. hope ya lovelies had an amazing holidays , bye for now?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Doc feeling guilty about forgetting His and Ethos anniversary
> 
> Irl au(but MC personas/skins )
> 
> Fluff with a hint of maybe angst
> 
> This is short ,so I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya lovelies ,I am back ,back for good? I am not sure ,but I am back for now atleast ,I managed to gain my motivation back and felt the whole less guilty thing about shipping ,so here I am ,not sure if any of y'all missed me but if ya did ,I'm back for now! Requests are re opened for now ,still writing some other requests :D ,anywho hope y'all enjoyed this <3 by for now!

Doc sighed softly, he quietly closed the front door of his shared apartment, he looked over to the clock that hung on the wall cursing slightly under his breath, it was 1am, he knew his boyfriend would be upset at him for coming home late ,yet again but to be fair it wasn't entirely his fault, time seems to pass by when he's in the zone doing his projects, plus it's not like Etho is a saint, it's a miracle when the white haired boy comes home early, since etho is busy most days doing his own projects and work but Doc knows this was different...this time it was most definitely different, Doc had basically royalty fucked up.

It was their 1 year anniversary, and Doc had forgotten, the creeper hybrid was so angry at himself for forgetting ,he knew deep down, Etho wouldn't stay mad at him, he didn't have the heart to ,and that's what made Doc feeling even guiltyer ,knowing despite everything his boyfriend was always so kind.

Shaking his head ,Doc snapped himself Out of his self pitying thoughts ,knowing wallowing by the front door, won't help him make it up to Etho, he quietly made it towards his shared bedroom.

Doc couldn't help but feel his mood brighten slightly, when he entered the bedroom, his eyes gazing down at his sleeping lover, his heart fluttering at how peaceful his normally chaotic boyfriend was, 

Etho was curled up, in the center of the bed, snoring gently, Doc also noticed how Etho was shivering slightly and also gently whimpering, the sound of the whimpers made Docs heart clenched at the noise, before looking around to where Etho had kicked the blanket, he noticed it by the side of the bed.

He walked up towards the bed, trying to stay quiet, he gently bent down, picking up the soft blanket from the floor, he gently placed it upon the white haired boy and tucked him in, making sure the blanket was more secure this time.

Doc's smile grew as the other nuzzled into the soft blanket, sighing softly Doc bent down placing a gentle kiss upon Ethos temple, straightening back up, Doc sighed once more ,he felt the determination in his heart , determination to make it up to his boyfriend ,no matter what.

He was going to make it up to Etho. He was determined to.


	22. Scented cuddles (Etho/Beef)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beef and Etho ,having a chill relaxing day 
> 
> Fluff and technically a bit of crack xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya lovelies ,so firstly ,if anyone here reads my oneshots on wattpad ,this fic may be a spoiler ,since it will be added into my special on wattpad and secondly ,I just wanted to thank y'all for the support ,it means alot ,now this oneshot is short but sweet <3

Etho sighed softly, snuggling himself deeper into his partner's embrace, his head was nuzzled deep into the crook of his lover's neck.

Smiling softly, he places a featherlight kiss upon his boyfriends neck.

A light chuckle and giggle is what he gets in response.

"You comfy there, Etho?"

Beef somehow managed to get out, between gasps and giggles, mainly because Etho did not cease his onslaught of gentle featherlight kisses.

Humming softly, Etho nuzzled even deeper into Beefs embrace, he inhaled lightly, and then he let out a soft chuckle.

He continued kissing his boyfriends neck, loving each gasp and giggle he gets , he kept on kissing his neck, all the way until he reached Beefs ear , humming softly, Etho gently nibbled on Beefs ear, in turn making the older boy flustered.

Etho took another deep inhale and let out a raspy chuckle, before he spoke up 

"I don't like your new Shampoo Beefers"


	23. Natural genetics(Doc/Ren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc's feeling a little insecure, Ren helps
> 
> This was requested by my amazing friend Aiden 
> 
> Also this is like a short prompt story so it gets straight into the point 
> 
> Prompt" Ren gently caressing Docs face, whispering how soft it is"
> 
> Hurt/comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two oneshots in 1 day ,nice ,I don't really have much to say, just hope y'all have a good day/afternoon/night and thank y'all for reading ,bye for now ~

Doc whimpered softly, shying away from his boyfriends concerned eyes.

"Doc list--" Ren started before instantly getting cut off 

"No...it'sssss fine, I'm fine"

Doc managed to get out, sometimes letting out a quiet hiss.

Ren sighed softly, gently placing a hand upon Doc's face, he tried not to wince as Doc flinched at the contsct.

Ren gently guided his boyfriends head, toward him, he couldn't help his concern grow even more, when he noticed the tears in Doc's eye, Ren could also see the insecurities built up inside them.

Smiling softly, Ren gently wiped the falling years, from Doc's organic eye

"Doc...dude, listen to me, I will love you no matter what, I am not afraid of your creeper side and to be honest, I think your robotic parts, are hecking cool!"

R-Really?" Doc shakily responds

"Of course dude! Your my boyfriend, and I hecking love you!" Ren happily exclaims, tail wagging happily 

"I love you too Ren, so much " 

Ren smiles softly at Doc, he continued to gently caress Doc's organic cheek, 

"Dam dude, I never realized how soft creeper really are, your so skin is soft ,it's hecking adorable and cool dude" Ren exclaims once more, even happier 

Doc blushed in response, letting out a gentle hiss at the compliment

"It's nothing special man, just creeper genetics"  
Doc murmured gently

"Its most definitely is special dude, it's hecking adorable"  
Ren smiles softly 

And Doc knew he disagree with Ren, when he looks at him like that 

"Yeah, whatever you say dude" Doc responds flustered 

"I love you Doccy," Ren responds giddly


End file.
